Le Psychopathe
by AlakhasamJackass
Summary: Une affaire, cinq cadavres, un meurtrier et Beckett en couverture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va mal se passer. Castle a t-il raison ? Est-ce que cette affaire ne va pas plutôt les rapprocher ou bien les éloigner définitivement ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 de la fic : Le psychopathe.**_

Ma vie s'échappait de mon corps. Où étais-je ? Pourquoi étais-je seule dans une pièce noire ? Je sentais un souffle sur mon corps, un souffle chaud, mon ravisseur avait une respiration saccadée. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il était heureux que je me retrouve dans cette situation ? Avait-il du plaisir à me voir dans cet état ? En tout cas, si je survis, je te promet que je te retrouverais et que je te mettrais une balle entre les deux yeux avant que tu aies prononcé un seul mot.

Mon sang coulait de plus en plus, ce psychopathe m'avait écrit ; à l'aide d'un couteau ; Nikki sur le ventre et Heat sur le dos. Ce taré n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Castle allait s'occuper de lui, lui faire payer pour m'avoir assassinée. Esposito et Ryan faisaient des peurs bleus à notre Richard Castle ; car celui-ci voulait devenir plus qu'un consultant, mais celui-ci se vengeait en préparant leurs cafés ; en les faisant froid ou bien infectent ou en faisant d'autres bêtises.

Mais que faisaient-ils ? Ils savaient que je devais arrêter Karl Jonhson pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre sur policier. Maintenant, il y avait enlèvement, séquestration ainsi qu'une autre tentative de meurtre sur policier. Cependant, si je mourrais, il y aurait meurtre sur agent des forces de l'ordre. D'accord il aurait le droit à l'injection létale mais cette mort n'était pas assez douloureuse pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses victimes, moi y compris.

J'avais pourtant dit que si je n'étais pas revenue dans une heure, ils devaient venir me chercher. Or ça faisait au moins une heure que j'étais entre ses mains. Mais comment pouvais-je le savoir. Si bien, ça faisait juste quarante minutes. Je ne tiendrais pas plus de dix minutes si ça continue comme ça.

Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, j'avais la gorge sèche. Je le suppliais de me donner de l'eau mais celui-ci refusait, et dès que je le suppliais, il rigolait. Je le haïssais de plus en plus. Déjà que je l'aimais pas beaucoup, alors là, c'était le summum. Comment certaines personnes peuvent être aussi cruelles avec des personnes innocentes ? Je ne les comprenais pas, pourtant j'essayais de les cerner afin de les faire craquer, qu'ils me montrent leurs faiblesses afin que je puisse appuyer dessus, et leurs faire cracher le morceau, qu'ils avouent leurs crimes. Et après, direction prison, souvent à Sing Sing ou bien à Rikers Island. Elles avaient beau être sur-peuplés, elles acceptaient toujours les nouveaux détenus, en même temps, elles n'avaient pas le choix.

Mais ce que je ressentais avant tout c'était la peur, peur de mourir, peur de laisser Castle seul, oui, parce que frôler la mort faisait réfléchir, réfléchir sur les sentiments. Les minutes paraissent des heures, j'avais pu réfléchir sur la relation que je voulais avec Rick, et je le voulais. Je m'étais décidée de me battre pour lui, je devais enfin avouer mes sentiments. Bon je l'avais déjà fait pendant les enquêtes : les regards, les frôlements, les sourires... Je ne pouvais mourir alors que je connaissais maintenant mes sentiments pour lui. Il m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux la veille :

_**Flash back (POV de Richard Castle) : **_

_**Nous marchions tranquillement dans une rue où les passants étaient inexistants, nous avions mangé au restaurant « Cafe du soleil », mon restaurant français préféré, c'était le seul restaurant qui savait me faire chavirer avec leurs spécialités. Nous parlions de l'enquête, comme dans notre habitude. Elle semblait heureuse avec moi, et j'étais heureux avec elle, malgré le passé où elle m'avait brisé le cœur en me mentant.**_

_**« I remember every seconds of it ! »**_

_** Comment avait-elle pu me mentir ? Bien sûr, j'étais trop borné pour lui demander pourquoi elle m'avait menti, le choc sûrement. Mais maintenant, je voulais savoir, l'entendre de sa bouche, au pire je me ridiculisai une fois de plus, pourquoi pas deux au lieu d'une ? **_

_**Rick : « Kate ? »**_

_**Kate : « Oui »**_

_**Rick : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu te souvenais de tout, de … ma déclaration »**_

_**Kate : « Rick, tu veux vraiment en parler ? »**_

_** Je sentais maintenant que j'avais plomber l'ambiance mais tant qu'à faire, autant être fixer. Elle semblait de plus en plus tendue. J'acquiesçais avec un simple hochement de tête.**_

_**Kate : « Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, Josh était à mes côtés, et il m'a dit que tu étais parti car tu t'en voulais de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'enterrement de Montgomery, que tu t'en voulais de m'avoir replongé dans le meurtre de ma mère et que j'avais failli mourir à cause de toi. Puis, tu es venu à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, tu semblais inquiet, et heureux en même temps. Quand je t'ai vu, j'avais envie de tout t'avouer, de te dire que c'était réciproque mais je ne pouvais pas. Je sortais encore avec Josh et puis, au fond de moi, je n'étais pas prête, pas prête pour la relation que je désirais avec toi. Et je t'ai dit que je t'appellerai, et j'ai voulu un certain nombre de fois t'appeler mais je n'arrivais pas à appuyer sur l'icône vert de mon Iphone. Je me disais donc que je n'étais pas prête. J'ai attendu aussi que tu m'appelles mais pourquoi tu l'aurais fait alors que je t'avais dis que c'était moi qui appellerai. Je t'ai donné des signes pour que tu comprennes que c'était réciproque, qu'il fallait juste que tu patiences encore un peu. Le jour où tu as été otage, j'ai vraiment cru te perdre, je voulais te le dire quand je suis venue te sauver mais comme d'habitude, j'ai été interrompue. Dès que je voulais te le dire, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui gâchait tout. »**_

_**Rick : « Je sais pas quoi dire Kate. Je suis blessé et j'ai remarqué que tu avais changé mais à certains moments, tu redevenais forte, tu n'étais plus ouverte. Tu remettais ton masque de femme fermée au monde. Je me disais donc que je me faisais des films, que ce n'était pas réel et que c'était mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours. »**_

_**Kate : « J'ai juste besoin de temps Rick, mais sache qu'en ce moment nos discussion avec Roger portent souvent sur toi. Tu es blessé mais tu as pensé à moi ? Quand tu as embrassé à pleine bouche cette blonde, quand tu es venu avec cette bimbo hôtesse de l'air, quand tu es parti avec ton ex-femme. Tu crois que je l'ai bien pris ? Tu crois que voir l'homme que j'aime avec une autre me fais plaisir ? »**_

_**Rick : « Et te voir avec Demming et Josh tu crois que ça m'a ravi ? » dis-je en hurlant.**_

_**Kate : « Rick, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »**_

_**Rick : « Je t'écoute »**_

_**Kate : « Il y a deux ans, quand tu m'as proposé d'aller chez toi dans les Hamptons, j'avais refusé. Et quand tu es parti en vacances, j'allais t'avouer quelque chose. »**_

_**Rick : « Oui ? »**_

_**Kate : « J'allais t'avouer que je voulais partir avec toi en vacances et que j'avais rompu avec Demming parce que mon cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un. »**_

_**Rick (mais quel c*n, pourquoi je suis parti avec Gina ?) : « Kate... » **_

_** Elle se retourna pour que je ne vois pas ses yeux rougis. Je pris l'initiative de la prendre dans mes bras, cependant, j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse. Elle vint se blottir contre mon torse, et j'essuya ses larmes avec mon pouce et lui chuchota :**_

_**Rick : « Chut, hey Kate, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas, pas cette fois-ci. Je suis là, always Kate. Always »**_

_**(POV de Kate) : Nous étions restés comme ça pendant dix bonnes minutes puis je l'embrassai sur la joue, et lui dit « à demain ». Je pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi afin de ne pas faire une bêtise. Enfin, la bêtise qui m'aurait plu quand même. Il était toujours là, à me regarder fuir, comme à mon habitude.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Cet homme était fait pour moi, il savait me réconforter, c'est ça je pense qui m'avait fait réfléchir sur mes sentiments. J'avais fait le pour et le contre, et bien sûr, le pour l'avait emporté. Mes arguments du pour étaient : il a su percer mon secret en moins d'une journée, il savait me faire sourire, me faire rire, il savait me remonter le moral, il était toujours présent pour moi, il me protégeait, et j'en passe.

Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter, mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. J'avais toujours autant de mal à respirer, ma gorge se faisait encore plus sèche, j'avais comme une pellicule de sueur sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Mon sang coulait encore, la coagulation était impossible face aux dégâts que le couteau avait fait. Karl me regardait toujours, il avait toujours ce sourire, celui d'un véritable psychopathe. Il était ravi de voir quelqu'un de plus faible que lui. J'ouvris la bouche, et je réussis à sortir quelques mots

Kate : « Pourquoi faire ça, pourquoi tuer et détruire des familles ? »

Karl Jonhson : «Parce que les gens comprennent enfin qu'une vie ne peut jamais être heureuse »

Kate : « Et vous croyez que ma vie a été un réel bonheur ? »

Karl Jonhson : « Développer »

Kate : « J'ai perdu ma mère étant jeune, il y a un an, je me prenais une balle dans le cœur, mais ça vous l'avez vu quand vous avez gravé ce foutu message sur mon corps »

Karl Jonhson : « D'ailleurs, je vais continuer, il manque quelque chose. »

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Pourquoi j'avais commencé à parler ? Maintenant, j'allais de nouveau souffrir. Il sortit à nouveau son couteau, le désinfecta avec de l'alcool ; chose intelligente de sa part. Puis il s'approcha de nouveau vers moi et commença à écrire un nouveau mot. J'hurlais de douleur dès que la lame toucha mon corps. Il gravait de nouvelles lettres, cependant, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de mon rein droit, il enfonça davantage le couteau. Ce gars était fou, il allait me tuer si ça continuait. La flaque de sang s'agrandissait de secondes en secondes. Je ne savais pas combien de litre de sang il y avait, mais suffisamment pour être à la limite de l'inconscience. Comment allais-je vivre maintenant ? J'allais de nouveau me refermer sur moi-même alors que je voulais m'ouvrir au monde.

Je commençais à nouveau à vaciller quand j'entendis un « _NYPD, lâchez votre arme Karl, et éloignez-vous du détective Beckett !_ ». Cependant, je sentis ma vie partir de nouveau. J'entendais tout, mais j'étais trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux. J'entendais un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber, je supposais donc que Ryan ou Esposito avait plaqué Jonhson au sol. Quelqu'un me détacha et me recouvris d'une couverture.

Kate (murmure) : « Castle ? »

Castle : « Je suis là Kate, tu m'entends, je suis là et je pars pas. Je t'amène à l'hôpital Kate. Je te jure qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir ce fumier »

Kate (murmure) : « Rick, je … »

Castle : « Je sais, garde des forces d'accord, tu restes avec moi, tu dors pas, tu ne fuis pas »

Il me dit ça tout en me soulevant et en me portant. Il se dirigeait vers une ambulance, j'entendais les sirènes de plus en plus fort. Je sentais des mains parcourir mon corps, je me tendais d'un coup. Rick avait compris mon malaise car il avait dit aux ambulanciers de toucher le moins possible mon corps, les secouristes avaient acceptés car ils faisaient maintenant attention. Sa main vint dans la mienne et je me détendis au fur et à mesure. Sa présence me réconfortait et il le voyait. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivions à l'hôpital, sa main avait lâché la mienne, et je stressais de nouveau.

Je sentis une légère piqûre au niveau de mon bras droit, j'avais envie de hurler ; pas parce que ça faisait mal, mais parce que je croyais qu'il était à côté de moi en train de me faire à nouveau des scarifications sur le corps. Je sombrais à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_**POV de Rick : **_

Nous venions de quitter le poste, j'étais vraiment inquiet pour Kate, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était avec le suspect. Elle nous avait dit d'attendre une heure avant de venir la secourir. Cela faisait une heure et dix minutes qu'elle était partie. Il pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi en attendant. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne, d'ailleurs que personne ne l'accompagne, elle était sous couverture depuis quelques jours. Avait-il découvert qui elle était ? En même temps, grâce à moi, elle était maintenant connue par tous les new-yorkais, et ça pouvait corrompre sa fausse identité.

Esposito avait mis les gyrophares afin d'aller beaucoup plus vite pour sauver Kate des mains de ce psychopathe. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû l'écouter et partir avec elle, mais non, je l'avais écoutée. En même temps, vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, je n'avais pas eu le choix.

_**Flash back, une heure vingt plus tôt :**_

_**Kate : « Non Castle vous ne venez pas avec moi ! »**_

_**Rick : « Mais voyons Kate, c'est trop dangereux, il pourrait vous faire du mal ! »**_

_**Kate : « Venez dans la salle de repos, on doit parler ! »**_

_** Je faisais une tête pas possible, je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas une seconde fois. Mais elle semblait contre ça. Elle était vraiment bornée des fois...**_

_**Kate : « Écoute Rick, je sais que tu veux venir avec moi, je sais que ça vient d'une bonne intention mais je peux pas te laisser venir »**_

_**Rick : « Mais pourquoi ? Kate, tu pourrais te faire tuer. Ce mec est un psychopathe, tu as vu ce qu'il fait à ses victimes. »**_

_**Kate : « Mais je ne suis pas une de ses victimes Rick ! Je suis un flic entraînée qui ne se laisse pas faire »**_

_**Rick : « Je confirme que tu te laisses pas faire »**_

_**Kate : « Et ça veut dire quoi Rick... Tes sous-entendus ne sont pas assez clairs pour moi, un simple flic face à un écrivain, ce n'est pas égal. »**_

_**Rick : « Ça veut dire que tu ne laisses même pas tes émotions te contrôler, tu ne laisses rien ressortir. »**_

_**Kate : « On parle de ça tout à l'heure ok ? J'ai un tueur à arrêter »**_

_**Rick : « Kate... »**_

_** Avant même que je puisse finir ma phrase, elle s'éloignait déjà de moi. Je pris son bras droit et l'a ramena vers moi.**_

_**Kate : « Castle, tu fais quoi là ! »**_

_**Rick : « Tu fais attention à toi, je veux pas te perdre, pas une seconde fois »**_

_**Kate : « Promis »**_

_** Elle m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres et partie vers son bureau.**_

_**Kate : « Espo, si dans une heure je ne suis pas de retour, tu viens me chercher. Monsieur l'écrivain a peur pour sa muse, si je meurs, il ne pourra plus écrire... Tu comprends... »**_

_** Elle explosa de rire, mais devint blême quand elle vit mon regard noir**_

_**Kate : « Oublie la dernière partie tu veux. Donc vous venez me chercher si je suis pas là dans une heure »**_

_**Esposito : « Pas de souci Beckett »**_

_**Elle partit aussitôt, arme chargée, et veste dans sa main. Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver, et elle aussi sinon pourquoi elle aurait dit ça à Esposito.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Nous arrivions enfin à l'entrepôt où Karl Jonhson se cachait. Je mis mon gilet « _Writer _» et je m'engouffrais dans l'entrepôt en compagnie de Ryan et Esposito. Les arrestations avec eux étaient moins marrantes mais c'était quand même vraiment cool. Nous entrions donc dans l'entrepôt, nous vîmes deux personnes : Kate, attachée en l'air, son corps touchait à peine le sol, elle était en jeans, le dos en sang, j'imaginais son buste de la même façon. Une mare de ce liquide rouge au sol. Il l'avait vraiment torturée. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. La femme de ma vie dans cet état me mettait en rogne. Esposito me fit signe d'aller sauver Kate et qu'eux se chargeaient de Karl Jonhson, ce fumier qui avait blessé Kate, qui avait tué cinq femmes, qui avait briser des familles. Un vrai psychopathe.

Esposito : « NYPD, lâchez votre arme Karl et éloignez-vous du lieutenant Beckett »

J'accourais vers mon détective préféré, l'a détachait doucement et l'a recouvrit de mon manteau afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Je l'a pris dans mes bras, elle me murmurait des choses

Kate (murmure) : « Castle ? »

Castle : « Je suis là Kate, tu m'entends, je suis là et je pars pas. Je t'amène à l'hôpital Kate. Je te jure qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir ce fumier »

Kate (murmure) : « Rick, je … »

Castle : « Je sais, garde des forces d'accord, tu restes avec moi, ne t'endors pas, ne fuis pas »

Elle me dit tout ça lorsque je l'avait soulevée et portée. Je me dirigea vers une ambulance, le bruit des sirènes se faisant de plus en plus fort.

Elle sentait les mains des ambulanciers parcourir son corps, et elle se tendit d'un coup. Je compris son malaise et dit aux ambulanciers de toucher le moins possible son corps, les secouristes avaient acceptés car ils faisaient maintenant attention. Ma main vint dans la sienne et elle se détendait au fur et à mesure. Ma présence la réconfortait et j'en étais ravi. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivions à l'hôpital, j'avais du lâcher sa main, ordre des ambulanciers, mais Kate se tendait à nouveau. Je demandais l'autorisation de rester avec elle, et ils avaient accepté cependant je devais rester à l'écart.

Kate s'enfonçait de plus en plus, je devais sortir du box afin qu'ils la préparent pour le bloc opératoire. Javier arrivait enfin à l'hôpital en compagnie de Lanie, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'attente quand j'entendis « Apportez les palettes ! »

Je m'effondrais, les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, et dès que j'étais à l'abri de tout regard, je m'écroulai sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

_****Bonjour à tous ! :)_

_Voilà la suite de ma fic, je vais mettre plusieurs chapitres à la suite car je pars en vacances et donc je ne pourrais pas posté durant mes deux semaines de vacances...  
_

_Bonne lecture :)  
_

_**Chapitre 2 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**POV du médecin Adam GRÉ :**_

Je n'aimais pas que l'on me dérange pendant ma pause. Bien sûr, quand le bippeur bip, c'est que c'est important. J'étais le meilleur chirurgien de New York, on me demandait beaucoup, mais j'avais dit aux infirmières de me bipper qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, non mes confrères pouvaient s'occuper des patients. Pourquoi m'avait-on bippé ? Ça devait être vraiment grave. Je sens que je vais passer une bonne dizaine d'heures dans le bloc.

Je sortais de la salle de repos destinée aux chirurgiens cardiaques, je parlais avec Josh Davidson de son ex, Kate Beckett, comment elle l'avait envoyé balader, en même temps, tous les new-yorkais connaissaient la relation particulière entre elle et Richard Castle, mais il voulait quand même essayer. Leur relation avait quand même duré presque un an, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, son cœur était déjà pris, et tout le monde l'avait compris, sauf lui bien sûr.

D'ailleurs, que faisait Richard Castle effondré sur le sol ? J'avais enfin compris ce qu'il se passait. Kate Beckett avait été attaquée une nouvelle fois.

Je me précipitais vers le bloc opératoire numéro deux, et suivit la procédure habituelle de désinfection. Après dix minutes, j'entrai enfin dans le bloc.

Docteur Adam Gré : « Qui est ma patiente ? »

Infirmière : « Katherine Beckett, 31 ans, victime de scarifications sur le ventre et dos. A fait un arrêt il y a cinq minutes, son cœur a redémarré après deux électrochocs. Elle saigne de l'abdomen, son ravisseur a dû lui ouvrir un organe ou une artère en faisant les scarifications. »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Très bien, lame de 10. Et appelez le docteur Davidson, il doit être au courant même si il n'est plus avec notre patiente. »

Infirmière : « Très bien docteur »

Après avoir mis au courant Josh, je continuais à opérer Kate, son ravisseur avait entaillé l'artère iliaque commune, situé au dessus du rectum, d'où le saignement. Après avoir suturé cette artère, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres hémorragies ou autres problèmes. Aucun problème en vue, je refermais donc le ventre du détective Beckett.

_**POV de Josh Davidson :**_

Une journée normale, deux opérations dans la matinée, après des visites post-opératoires. J'avais le droit à une pause de trois heures. Je l'avais bien méritée cette pause. J'étais exténué, depuis ma rupture avec Kate, je dormais mal. Je rêvais qu'elle s'excusait, puis qu'elle me lâchait pour cet idiot d'écrivain. Il ne l'aura jamais. Jamais elle ne voudrait sortir avec lui, jamais elle ne voudrait se marier avec. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Mais notre rupture était à cause de lui, elle avait compris quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Et si elle restait avec moi, elle ne pourrait jamais vivre comme elle le voulait. J'avais accepté même si au fond, j'étais anéanti. J'allais la demander en mariage, j'avais acheté la bague et elle avait tout foiré. En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui avait tout foiré. A cause de lui, elle ne m'aimait pas. Quel idiot, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Mais non, en même temps, on dit souvent « _l'amour rend aveugle_ ». Je suis totalement d'accord avec ça.

Nous avions parlé d'elle avec Adam, il était vraiment gentil ce mec. Il était plus jeune que moi, et était beaucoup plus doué. Au début, j'étais jaloux mais il m'avait dit qu'il y avait toujours meilleur que nous. J'étais complètement d'accord. Depuis, nous étions amis.

J'étais toujours dans la salle de repos quand une infirmière entra.

Infirmière : « Docteur Davidson ? Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai un message de la part du docteur Adam Gré »

Josh Davidson : « Je vous écoute mademoiselle »

Infirmière : « Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il opérait en ce moment une certaine détective du 12th je crois qu'elle s'appelle »

Josh Davidson : « Kate ?»

Infirmière : « Oui c'est ça. Il a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour sauver votre petite amie »

Josh Davidson : « Ce n'est plus ma petite amie, c'est celle de Richard Castle... »

Infirmière : « L'écrivain ? »

Josh Davidson : « Oui »

Infirmière : « Je vais le prévenir »

Josh Davidson : « Laissez, je vais le faire »

Infirmière : « Très bien docteur. Bonne après-midi »

Josh Davidson : « Merci, à vous aussi »

Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée Kate ?

Malgré le manque d'informations et l'inquiétude qui me rongeait, je devais aller le prévenir. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, il fallait que je le fasse.

_**POV de Richard Castle : **_

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je m'étais assis sur le sol de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas confortable mais c'était mieux que rien. J'avais l'impression de revivre la fusillade. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. Enfin techniquement non, vu que je l'avais coupée mais j'avais compris.

C'est Esposito qui me tira de mes pensées, il me souleva et m'emmena dans la salle d'attente. Elle était vide, c'était la première fois que je voyais une salle d'attente vide. Il était quinze heures quand Josh arriva dans la salle. Je me tendis, je ne voulais surtout pas avoir affaire à lui.

Josh Davidson : « Castle »

Rick : « Josh. Un plaisir de vous voir »

Josh Davidson : « Je ne pense pas que vous soyez d'accord avec ce que vous venez de me dire. Enfin bref, c'est un confrère qui opère Ka..., le lieutenant Beckett. C'est le meilleur de New-York donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Il fera tout pour la sauver »

Esposito : « Merci Josh. C'était un plaisir de te revoir, même si ça aurait dû être dans d'autres circonstances »

Josh Davidson : « Exact. Bonne journée et j'espère que Beckett va s'en sortir »

Rick : « J'espère aussi ! »

Le ton que j'avais utilisé fit sursauter tout le monde. J'y était allé un peu fort je crois. Mais j'avais le droit d'être énervé. Énervé envers Kate, énervé envers le monde entier. Pourquoi elle ? Toujours elle. Perdre sa mère, ne pas trouver l'assassin de sa mère, être shooté par un homme, ne pas trouver cet homme, et ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être épargnée pour une fois ?

Docteur Adam Gré : « Kate Beckett ? »

Rick : « Oui ! »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Vous devez être son petit-ami, Richard Castle »

Rick : « ... »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Donc, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais son cœur est reparti aussitôt. Son artère iliaque commune a été touchée lorsqu'il lui a fait ses scarifications. Elle est très chanceuse car elle aurait pu mourir dans vos bras ou dans l'ambulance. C'est une battante. »

Rick : « Quand puis-je voir Kate ? »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Elle est en train d'être installée dans une chambre, cependant elle est encore très faible, donc deux personnes à la fois »

Rick : « Merci docteur ! »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Je ne fais que mon travail »

Esposito : « Vas-y bro. Je vais rentrer avec Lanie, et puis on passera demain. »

Ryan : « J'ai pas vu Jenny depuis trois jours, elle me manque »

Rick : « Merci les mecs. Je lui dit que vous pensez à elle »

Esposito : « Et en fait _votre petite-amie_ ? »

Rick : « Elle n'est pas.. »

Esposito : « Arrête bro' ! On sait. »

Ils quittèrent la salle d'attente de suite, me laissant seul. Jim Beckett n'était toujours pas là. Que faisait-il ? Je me leva en direction de la chambre de Kate. Chambre 665. Encore heureux que c'était pas 666... Moi et mes superstitions...

J'entrais donc dans la chambre, je n'aimais pas leurs chambres, elles étaient glauques. Elle était là, si paisible. Elle dormait, elle était tellement mignonne quand elle dormait. Je m'asseyais sur un fauteuil qui se situait à côté du lit. Un fauteuil rouge délavé, usé par le nombres de personnes qui s'était assis dessus. Je tirais le fauteuil vers son lit, je voulais être à côté d'elle, et pas dans le sens figuré, je voulais être à quelques millimètres de son corps.

Je pris sa main et entremêlèrent nos doigts ensemble. Je repensais au terme que le docteur Gré avait utilisé « _votre petite-amie_ », je voulais lui dire que nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais je n'en avais pas la force, ça voulait dire qu'elle ne l'était pas alors que je voulais tellement qu'elle soit ma petite-amie, et ça, ça me brisait le cœur. Pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi les gens jouent-ils avec nos sentiments ? Pourquoi ils nous jettent comme des vulgaires mouchoirs, hop, à la poubelle après utilisation. Pourquoi on arrive pas à récupérer notre ex petit-ami après avoir mis sans le vouloir notre relation en péril ? Tant de questions et rien que d'y penser me fais mal et on a envie de pleurer, pleurer car on a mal, car ils nous ont fait mal. Aimer quelqu'un alors qu'il nous brise le cœur est une souffrance qu'aucune personne ne devrait connaître. Cette souffrance est horrible, elle nous tue au fur et à mesure, jour après jour. Vous voulez connaître ma pire souffrance ? Cela remonte à quelques années, mais elle est encore gravée dans mon cœur, et elle me fait toujours autant mal. Nous étions en voyage scolaire à Madrid, magnifique ville. Nous étions arrivés le lundi matin, nous visitions le palais royal situé au cœur de la capitale espagnole. J'avais rencontré une fille, elle était plutôt mignonne, j'avais littéralement craqué pour elle, et elle avait craqué sur moi. A cette époque, j'étais plutôt timide, je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Ironie ? Non. Au fil des jours, nous nous rapprochions dangereusement. Nous étions tout le temps fourré ensemble : durant les visites, les midis... Ce fut le vendredi que tout changea. Nous étions dans un fast-food pour le quatre heures, j'avais trouvé son point faible, les chatouilles au niveau des côtes, je la chatouillait donc. A un moment, elle prit mes mains pour que j'arrête de la chatouiller. Nos doigts s'entremêlèrent. Nous étions dans notre bulle, rien de pouvait nous en sortir. Pour moi, nous étions ensemble. Nous avions temps libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. J'avais lâché mes amis pour pouvoir être avec elle. Durant le reste du temps libre, nous étions vraiment un couple, main dans la main... Mais après une bonne nouvelle, arrive toujours la mauvaise nouvelle. Nous rentions donc le vendredi soir. A partir de là, elle s'est braquée. Elle était distante, elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. J'avais déjà mal, elle avait joué avec moi. Nous arrivions à New York le samedi. Samedi pas de nouvelle, dimanche pas de nouvelle... Le dimanche soir, je lui envoie un sms pour savoir qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, et elle me répondit qu'elle m'aimait énormément. Bonne nouvelle ? De retour au lycée, elle se braque de nouveau. Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, rien... Et c'est là qu'elle me fit souffrir. Je lui envoie un sms pour savoir si elle me prend pour un c*n, si elle veut être avec moi parce que moi je voulais être avec elle. Vous savez ce qu'elle me répond ? Qu'elle ne veut pas être avec moi car elle pense que notre histoire ne durera pas. Vous y croyez, alors que nous n'étions pas trop sortis ensemble ? Elle m'a déchiré le cœur, elle a joué avec mes sentiments. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné, je l'ai aimée jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Kyra mais ce qu'elle m'a fait subir n'est pas à vivre, elle me fait toujours mal. Elle m'a rendu malheureux jusqu'à Kate. Je n'avais pas la raison de vivre avant que je la rencontre. Elle m'a redonné envie de me battre. Je suis devenu un homme meilleur grâce à elle.

Elle me sortit de mes pensées lorsqu'elle serra ma main. Avait-elle senti que j'étais là ? Sûrement.

Kate : « Rick... »

Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse continuer sa phrase, elle sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_**POV de Kate :**_

On avait dû m'installer dans une chambre car tout devenait calme, plus de bip, plus d'infirmières hurlant de ne pas faire si, de ne pas toucher, bref la tranquillité. Un bruit de clenche se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, le petit grincement me faisait rire. On avait l'impression que notre enfant était en train de faire le mur, ou rentre d'une soirée. Ça me faisait penser à moi, plus jeune, quand je faisais le mur. Un jour mon père m'attendais dans le salon et pourtant c'était la seule fois où je pensais avoir été discrète. Il fallait croire que non. A l'époque, nous ne pensions pas à Sam, et oui Sam, celui qui boit pas. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui désignent peut-être un Sam mais combien de fois par mois on entendait à la télévision « _deux jeunes sont décédés suite à un accident de voiture. Le conducteur avait 1 gramme par litre de sang d'alcool et avait consommé du cannabis_ ». Combien de fois des gens sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue avaient tués des personnes innocentes ? Trop de personnes.

Des pas se firent entendre dans la chambre, son parfum, une odeur particulière mais qui me faisait craquer. Je savais exactement qui était dans là. Il rapprocha un fauteuil de mon lit, puis prit ma main et entremêla nos doigts. Pour lui faire comprendre que je savais qu'il était présent à mes côtés, je resserrais sa main contre la mienne.

J'entrouvris mes yeux, et je le vis, mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami, l'homme que j'aimais. Il était à côté de moi.

Kate : « Rick... »

Cependant, je sombrais une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience et je savais que cette fois-ci, j'aurais du mal à m'en sortir.

_**Fin du chapitre 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**Dans le surnaturel : POV de Kate**_

Que faisais-je là ? Où étais-je ? Qu'est-ce que cette pièce ? Pourquoi étais-je seule ? Tant de questions mais peu de réponses. Comment sortir de là ? Il fallait que je cherche par moi même. Mais bon sang, où étais-je ? Ça commence à m'énerver cette histoire, j'étais là depuis une minute mais j'en avais déjà ras le bol. En plus, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête avec cette forte luminosité. Vous savez quand vous allez à la plage et que vous êtes obligés de plisser les yeux pour ne pas avoir mal, et bien là c'est pareil, sauf que plisser les yeux ne changeait rien. J'avais qu'une seule envie, avoir mes lunettes de soleil, de les mettre et de reposer mes yeux.

La pièce faisait une bonne cinquantaine de mètres carrés, elle était blanche, tout était blanc, les murs, le sol, le plafond... Il y avait un lit, blanc évidemment, un deux places de loin mais de près on dirait un lit pour six ou sept personnes. Je suis tombée chez les sept nains ? Bon Kate va falloir se ressaisir bientôt, histoire que tu trouves la sortie. Tout était blanc, la table, les chaises, la télévision, la table basse, le canapé... Stop, rembobine Kate ! La télévision. Je vais pouvoir savoir où suis-je. Il fallait juste trouver la télécommande. Oh mon dieu, même la télécommande est blanche ! Ils aiment vraiment le blanc ici ou quoi ? Bon, après je ne suis pas sûre...

J'allumais donc la télévision, mais rien, aucune image. Kate, calme toi, sinon tu vas péter un câble. Tiens, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait une porte. Où pouvait-elle mener ? J'avançais donc vers celle-ci, mais plus j'avançais, plus elle reculait. Est-ce une illusion ? Est-ce un jeu ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdue, j'avais besoin d'aide, de _son_ aide. Il me manquait déjà. J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux, je l'avais à peine entrevu que j'étais là, dans cet endroit.

Tout était une question de technique, après mainte reprise, je réussissais enfin à ouvrir cette maudite porte. Et si je ne devais pas l'ouvrir ? Je ne sais pas, mais autant prendre le risque. Je suis seule dans un immense jardin, oui bon disons plutôt une prairie. Les couleurs étaient dix fois plus lumineuse, j'avais l'impression qu'on me braquait toutes les lampes sur les yeux. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de lunettes de soleil, de chapeau, quelque chose pour me cacher de cette luminosité.

Cette prairie était vraiment immense. Après quelques minutes d'adaptation, je voyais déjà mieux. L'herbe était parfaitement coupée, il y avait des arbres, en fait, toute sorte d'arbres, des arbres fruitiers comme des pommiers, des abricotiers, des pruniers... Il y avait des palmiers... Tous les arbres présents sur Terre. C'était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait plusieurs ruisseaux, des lacs, bon quand même pas des océans ou des mers. Il y avait deux grands sentiers, un allant vers la gauche, un allant vers la droite. Ils semblaient mener vers l'infini. Bon gauche, droite ? Droite, gauche ? Après mûre réflexion, j'optais pour la droite. Non pas que je sois de droite en politique, mais parce que Rick est droitier. Prendre le chemin de droite me faisais penser à lui. Je me sentais plus proche de lui.

_**Entre temps, dans le monde réel : POV de Richard Castle**_

Pourquoi était-elle retombée dans la drogue ? Dans le coma, dans le coma ! Faudrait peut-être que je dorme, parce que pour dire des bêtises, il faut que je sois vraiment très crevé, ou bien en colère. Je n'étais pas en colère, enfin légèrement car Kate était à nouveau dans le coma, par ma faute. Oui, par ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas écoutée, si je l'avais suivie malgré son interdiction. « _You're a writer Castle, not a cop_ ». Elle me l'avait bien dit quelques mois plus tôt, elle m'avait fait réfléchir. J'avais besoin d'elle, pour m'en sortir déjà avec Slaughter mais aussi parce qu'elle était celle que j'aimais. J'avais besoin d'elle maintenant mais **IL** ne voulait pas encore qu'on se trouve. J'avais besoin d'elle, elle me manquait vraiment. Pourquoi c'était elle qui devait vivre ça ? Après le meurtre de sa mère, la mort de Montgomery, la mort de Raglan. Tous ses proches étaient morts, sauf son père, et moi. Pouvais-je me considérer comme son proche ? Nous étions pas ensemble, nous étions juste partenaire, meilleurs amis, fou amoureux l'un de l'autre mais je doutais encore. Si elle m'aimait, alors pourquoi me le disait-elle pas ? Avait-elle peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Peur de moi ? Peur de dévoiler ses sentiments ? Tant de questions mais peu de réponses. Après des heures de réflexion, de stress, le sommeil vint s'abattre sur moi, et Morphée m'accueillit dans ses bras pour un repos bien mérité.

Je me réveilla en sursaut suite aux bips des machines, Kate était en arrêt cardiaque. Avant même que je puisse appuyer sur le bouton rouge, les médecins, infirmières étaient déjà présents dans la chambre. Ils me demandaient de partir, mais je refusais. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, elle a besoin de moi, autant que j'ai besoin d'elle et si elle devait mourir, alors qu'elle meurt en face de moi. Le défibrillateur se mit en marche, le docteur Gré choqua plusieurs fois Kate, jusqu'à ce que... Je pleurais, j'avais un ruisseau de larme sur mes deux joues.

_**Dans le monde surnaturel : POV de Kate**_

Je marchais depuis une bonne heure, mais toujours rien. Je commençais à fatiguer, je ne sais pas combien de kilomètres j'avais fait, mais je devais pas être loin des six kilomètres. J'avançais encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que je vis une silhouette, celle d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, brune, assez grande. Je m'avançais vers elle, elle me rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

Kate : « Maman ? »

Johanna Beckett : « Je suis là Katie »

Kate : « Je suis … morte ? »

Johanna Beckett : « Non, pas encore »

Kate : « Je t'aime maman »

Johanna Beckett : « Moi aussi je t'aime Katie, mais tu dois partir, tu dois aller le retrouver. Il t'aime et tu l'aimes »

Kate : « Mais maman, je veux être avec toi »

Johanna Beckett : « Tu ne peux pas, tu es encore jeune, ton père ne le supporterais pas et lui non plus »

Kate : « Tu me manques tous les jours maman, je t'aime plus que tout »

Johanna Beckett : « Toi aussi ma puce, et ton père aussi. Mais tu ne dois pas te priver du bonheur, il t'attend, ne le laisse pas attendre. Maintenant, tu vas faire le chemin inverse et tu vas te réveiller à ses côtés ».

Kate : « Je t'aime tellement maman » dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Je faisais marche arrière comme maman me l'avait dit. Elle me manquait déjà, une minute à ses côtés n'était pas assez face aux années perdues, mais c'était déjà une minute. J'avais retrouvé ma mère, et je l'avais de nouveau perdue, mais cette fois-ci, j'allais trouver l'équivalent, lui. Ma mère m'avait fait réfléchir, et je pourrais mourir demain, dans un mois, dans un an, et je ne devais plus attendre, je devais lui dévoiler mes sentiments. Il était l'homme que j'aimais, celui qui saura me faire chavirer, me procurer du plaisir. Il le faisait déjà, il le savait peut-être mais je lui avais jamais clairement dit. Il était temps. Et si cet accident était celui qui m'avait ouvert les yeux. Et si il suffisait d'un accident pour qu'une relation démarre ? Royce avait raison, je faisais passer mon boulot avant mes sentiments et ça me tuait de jour en jour, jusqu'à qu'il y ait un « _if only_ ». Et si c'était le _if only_ dont Royce me parlait ?

Je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevait mon âme, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. Où cela me mènera, j'en ai aucune idée. Je voulais juste que ce soit à côté de l'homme qui faisait chavirer mon cœur.

_**Retour vers la réalité. 4 heures du matin, hôpital St Vincent, New York : POV de Richard Castle**_

Quand j'entendis les bips des machines revenir à la normal, j'avais pleuré. J'avais tellement eu peur qu'elle soit morte, que nous ne puissions pas vivre une vie ensemble, avoir un futur ensemble. Mais non, elle vivait. Elle était peut-être dans le coma, mais elle était vivante.

Docteur Adam Gré : « Monsieur Beckett ? »

Rick : « Oui ? »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Votre femme a fait un arrêt, cependant comme vous l'avez vu, son cœur est reparti. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit en phase de réveil, ses constantes montrent qu'elle serait dans cette phase de réveil. C'est une très bonne nouvelle »

Rick : « Merci beaucoup »

Il quitta la chambre. « _Monsieur Beckett »_, « _votre femme »_ ? Non, je n'étais pas monsieur Beckett, Kate n'était pas ma femme mais je ne l'avais pas corrigé. Cela m'avait semblé si naturel. En même temps, je l'aimais à un point. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Ma main était à nouveau dans la sienne. Elle serra ma main un bref instant, puis elle recommença. Elle était en train de se réveiller.

Rick : « Kate »

Kate : « Hum »

Oui, je ne rêvais pas, elle se réveillait. Au fond de moi, j'étais fou de joie. Elle était là, à nouveau. Plus rien ne nous séparera à nouveau. Elle cligna des cils, pour ouvrir délicatement ses yeux verts. Ils étaient toujours aussi magnifique. Elle eut un léger sourire en me voyant, puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur nos mains, je décidais alors d'enlever la mienne, mais elle entremêla nos doigts ensemble. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Je pense bien que oui. Nous nous regardions toujours, nos regards étaient comme hypnotisés, je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher, et je n'en avais aucune envie. Ce fut elle qui détourna son regard du mien mais garda quand même sa main dans la mienne.

Kate : « Je dois avoir une mine épouvantable »

Rick : « A vrai dire, te voir avec les cheveux en bataille et des cernes est plutôt exceptionnel mais tu es très bien comme tu es »

Kate : « Castle, tu pourrais aller me chercher un café le temps que je me coiffe et que je me débarbouille, je me sens vraiment sale »

Rick : « Ne t'inquiètes, j'ai eu le privilège de te laver pendant que tu étais dans le coma »

Kate : « Castle ! »

Rick : « Je peux plus faire d'humour ? »

Kate : « C'était pas drôle. Bon, ça marche pour ce café ?»

Rick : « Bien sûr. Je reviens, et ne retombes pas dans le coma en mon absence »

Kate : « Je vais essayer, mais si je m'ennuie... »

Rick : « Kate, je suis sérieux. »

Kate : « Alors toi tu as le droit de faire de l'humour mais pas moi ? »

Rick : « Pas ce genre d'humour »

Je me leva, l'embrassa sur la joue et me dirigea vers la cafétéria pour le café de madame. Elle m'avait vraiment fait peur. Après avoir mis mes pièces dans le distributeur, un gobelet sorti et le liquide marron commença à couler dans celui-ci. Après avoir pris le sien, j'en prenais un pour moi, même si je le trouvais infâme, il fallait que je reste éveillé, pour elle. Après que le liquide marron eut fini de couler, je me dirigea vers la chambre de ma bien aimée. Je ne toquais pas, et entrais directement. J'aurais peut-être du toquer, car la voir en sous-vêtements déclencha une vague de sensations dans mon corps, et surtout dans la partie située au sud de mon torse. Elle me m'avait pas encore vu, j'avais le temps de sortir doucement, et c'est ce que je fis. Je refermais la porte, et quelques secondes plus tard, je toquais comme si de rien n'était.

Kate : « Oui ? »

Rick : « Le café de madame est servi »

Kate : « C'est bon, entre »

J'exécutais ses désirs, et entrais dans la chambre.

Rick : « Kate, tu es en sous-vêtements ! »

Kate : « Comme si tu ne les avaient jamais vu »

Rick : « Tu m'as entendu ? »

Kate : « Non, ton odeur »

Rick : « Je sens pas bon ? »

Kate : « Ah non, c'est ton parfum, je le connais et dès que tu es dans la pièce, je le sais de suite »

Rick : « Pas que la vue me dérange, mais tu pourrais mettre un tee-shirt, vu que le drap est légèrement transparent face à des sous-vêtements noirs ? »

Kate : « J'arrive pas à le trouver, il a du tomber sous le lit, et mes cicatrices me tirent dès que je me penche »

Rick : « Allonge toi, je m'en occupe »

Kate : « Merci »

Rick : « Et voilà le fameux tee-shirt »

Kate : « Merci »

Rick : « Je me retourne, je vois rien »

Mince, il n'y a pas de miroir. Bon bah je ferais pas mon pervers.

Kate : « Rick »

Rick : « Oui ? »

Kate : « Je sais pas si c'était réel mais... »

Rick : « Mais ? »

Kate : « J'ai vu ma mère »

Rick : « Quand tu étais dans le coma ? »

Kate : « Oui, j'étais dans un endroit étrange, une prairie, et après six kilomètres de marche, j'ai vu ma mère et je lui ai parlé »

Rick : « Elle t'a dit quoi ? »

Kate : « Elle m'a dit que je devais partir, parce que j'étais encore jeune, qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste avec elle parce que mon père ne le supporterais pas et que toi... »

Je n'entendis pas la suite, elle pleurait. Elle pleurait par rapport aux propos que sa mère avait utilisés, elle l'avait retrouvée pendant quelques instants mais elle devait repartir aussitôt. Comment réconforter la femme qu'on aime sans lui dévoiler ses sentiments ? Oh et puis m*rde, _she needs you_ ! Je m'avançais doucement vers son lit, m'asseyais près d'elle puis elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, sans que je lui demande. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ça fait du bien de pleurer un bon coup. Ça aide des fois.

Rick : « Je suis là Kate. Calme toi. Je suis là. »

J'avais l'impression que mes paroles ne servaient à rien, mais au fur et à mesure elle se calmait. Après s'être complètement calmée, elle resta dans mes bras, elle semblait être à l'aise.

Kate : « Merci »

Rick : « Always »

Kate : « Merci d'être là, tu sais trouver les mots, les gestes pour me réconforter. Merci d'être présent tout le temps »

Rick : « Always Kate, always. Mais tu sais, ta mère n'a pas dit ça méchamment, elle voulait juste que tu profites de la vie. »

Kate : « On peut ne pas parler de ça s'il-te-plait ? »

Rick : « Évidemment. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais sortir dans deux jours, si ton état est stable et si quelqu'un reste avec toi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre »

Kate : « D'accord, tant mieux, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux. »

Rick : « Il faudra quelqu'un pour toi »

Kate : « Oui, je sais. Tu t'occuperas de moi »

Rick : « Tu me veux, moi ? »

Kate : « Oui, je te veux »

Rick : « Ta phrase fait très mariage »

Kate : « Peut-être bien... En attendant le mariage, il faudrait déjà que je trouve l'homme que j'aime et qu'il me demande d'être avec lui »

Rick : « Et pourquoi lui, devrait-il demander, pourquoi pas toi ? »

Kate : « Parce qu'il sait que je suis une fille qui n'arrive pas à déballer ses sentiments »

Rick : « Et cet homme pourrait te surprendre ? »

Kate : « Peut-être »

Nous avions toujours nos doigts entremêlés, elle resserra ses doigts comme si elle voulait me faire passer un message, et je l'avais compris.

Rick : « Kate... »

_**Fin du chapitre 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**(Fin du chapitre 3) Rick : « Kate... »**_

Avant même que je puisse finir ma phrase, Lanie ouvra la porte et se jeta sur Kate. Je me dégageai, et retirais ma main de la sienne, je vis qu'elle était plutôt déçue de voir sa meilleure amie. Elle l'aimait mais elle avait gâché un de nos moments. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était juste déboussolée.

Lanie : « Oh Kate, tu m'as fait tellement peur »

Kate : « Hey Lanie ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir »

Tu es sûre Kate, parce que vu le regard que tu m'as lancé, tu n'étais pas ravie.

Lanie : « Oh pardon, j'aurais dû toquer, j'ai débarqué comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolée »

Kate : « Doucement Lanie, c'est pas grave. Tu es chez toi ici »

Rick : « Je vais chercher des cafés »

Kate : « Merci »

Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, ce geste n'avait pas échappé à Lanie, mais je m'en fichais, et elle aussi je pense. Je me levais, saluais Lanie, et pris la direction de la cafétéria une nouvelle fois.

_**Chambre 234 : POV de Kate**_

Lanie : « Toi tu as des choses à me raconter ? »

Kate : « Comme ? »

Lanie : « Le fait que je t'ai retrouvé main dans la main avec WriterBoy, que tu l'embrasses à la commissure des lèvres, et surtout qu'il allait te dire un truc important »

Kate : « D'abord, tu sais que c'est WriterMan, ensuite »

Lanie : « Tu as testé ? »

Kate : « Quoi ? »

Lanie : « Tu sais si c'est un Man ou un Boy ? Parce que pour savoir ça il a fallut que tu couches avec lui »

Kate : « Arrêtes avec ce mot, c'est vulgaire. Et je ne couche pas, je fais l'amour avec »

Lanie : « Ah, tu avoues »

Kate : « Non ! Je n'ai pas couché avec Ri... Castle »

Lanie : « Tu allais l'appeler Rick ou j'ai rêvé ? »

Kate : « Je vois pas le mal ? Et puis, je peux reprendre ce que je disais au début ? »

Lanie : « C'est mignon. Bien sûr chérie »

Kate : « Bon, je l'ai pas embrassé à la commissure des lèvres, mais sur la joue. Et tu écoutes au porte maintenant ? »

Lanie : « Je te jure que tu étais à un millimètre de ses lèvres, enfin bref... Non, mais vu ta tête quand je suis arrivée, j'ai deviné. Alors qu'est-ce que WriterBoy, Man, allait te dire ? »

Kate : « Je sais pas... »

Lanie : « Bon, vous parliez de quoi ? »

Kate : « De couple, de moi et l'homme que j'aime »

Lanie : « De lui tu veux dire »

Kate : « Non »

Lanie : « Tu craques à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, tu es folle amoureuse de lui »

Kate : « Non... Oui »

Lanie : « Ah enfin, tu avoues. De toute façon, c'était un secret pour personne »

Kate : « Quoi ? »

Lanie : « C'était supposé en être un ? »

Kate : « Oui ! Non… »

Lanie : « Oh chérie. Tu as l'homme le plus gentil, attentionné à tes pieds et tu ne cours pas vers lui... Vous les femmes... »

Kate : « Je te rappelle, que là, je peux à peine me mettre debout »

Lanie : « Kate, tu es désespérante... Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu lui dis pas »

Kate : « Parce que j'ai peur »

Lanie : « Peur de quoi ? »

Kate : « Qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il me laisse tomber »

Lanie : « Cet homme est fou de toi, il ne te laissera jamais tomber, il est accroc à toi, ça fait quatre ans qu'il est là, quatre ans qu'il t'attends. Si quelqu'un laissera tomber quelqu'un, ce sera toi parce que tu en auras marre de lui mais tu vois, je pense que vous serez le plus beau couple, _you just need to open your eyes_. »

Kate : « Merci Lanie »

Lanie : « Je serais toujours là pour te parler Kate, dès que tu as un souci, tu sais où je suis. »

Kate : « Merci »

Elle laissa sa place à Castle qui était revenu avec deux cafés fumants. J'allais lui dire, lui dire que je l'aime. Il me fallait du courage, et un bon café.

_**Chambre 234, retour de Richard Castle : POV de Richard Castle**_

J'étais arrivé plus tôt que prévu à l'hôpital, il n'y avait personne au Starbucks du coin, donc en cinq minutes, j'étais de retour devant sa chambre. Et ne voulant pas déranger Kate et Lanie, j'avais attendu qu'elles finissent leur discussion. J'étais arrivé au mauvais moment, au moment où elle disait avoir peur que je la quitte. J'avais envie de rentrer dans sa chambre et lui dire que je ne le ferais jamais mais elle se serait braquée d'un coup, et j'aurais perdu ma chance d'être avec elle. Pourquoi avais-je écouté leur conversation ? Ça ne se faisait pas... Je m'en voulais maintenant. C'est comme si j'avais envie de partir, et ne plus la revoir. Mais non, un homme qui aime une femme ne la laisse pas tomber. Il ne part pas parce qu'il a écouté quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du entendre, c'est complètement débile.

Après avoir entendu un « merci » de la part de Kate, j'entrais dans la chambre. Lanie nous laissa seuls. Je lui tendis son café.

_**Chambre 234 : POV de Kate**_

Kate : « Merci. Tu as été exprès chez Starbucks pour prendre mon café préféré ? »

Rick : « Oui et ici je hais leur café, il est infâme »

Kate : « J'avais pas osé te le dire »

Nous rigolâmes, puis nos regards se figèrent encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas détourné le regard. Ses yeux, un bleu azur, un bleu magnifique. J'étais totalement hors de moi. Des sensations inconnues traversèrent mon corps. J'approchais mon visage du sien tout en m'asseyant, j'avais mal à cause des cicatrices mais la douleur était supportable. Nos deux visages étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, quelques millimètres, mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, puis elles s'écrasèrent en un baiser doux qui devenait de plus en plus sauvage. Cet homme me faisait un effet fou. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, il semblait étonné que ce soit moi qui est fait le premier pas.

Rick : « Dis moi que tu ne fuiras pas »

Kate : « Je ne pars pas, je reste ici »

Ça semblait le rassurer, il m'embrassa à nouveau, encore et encore. Et j'aimais ça.

Kate : « Rick... »

Rick : « Hum ? »

Kate : « Tu veux bien rester ce soir ? »

Rick : « Oui, tu es fatiguée »

Kate : « Oui, un peu »

_**Chambre 234, POV de Richard Castle**_

Elle me laissa de l'espace pour m'allonger auprès d'elle. Je m'exécutais, je me couchais sur son lit, tout en faisant attention à ses cicatrices, si c'était ses ordres. Je ne voulais pas blesser l'égo de notre chère détective et de ma petite-amie. Je la considérais comme telle, je ne sais pas si elle me considérait comme son petit-ami, et ça m'importais, je l'aimais et elle aussi. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse, sa main gauche au niveau de mon cœur. Je l'enlaçai avec mes bras et nous nous endormîmes peu de temps après.

_**Fin du chapitre 4**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**Chambre 234, six heures trente-cinq : POV de Richard Castle**_

Samuel Beckett, écrivain irlandais du vingtième siècle a dit dans Molloy que le sommeil est une sorte de protection, si paradoxal que cela puisse paraître. Et bien je suis d'accord, même si ce n'est pas souvent mais le sommeil nous protège. Il nous protège de quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? Vraiment pas ? Quand nous étions petits, nous avions peur des monstres sous le lit, et bien moi le sommeil me protégeait de ses monstres. Pas vous ? Arrêtez de vous cacher, je sais que vous pensez pareil que moi. Vous n'avez peut-être pas les mêmes exemples que moi, mais réfléchissez en. Après réflexion vous allez dire « _Mais il a raison_ ». Et c'est exact, j'ai raison. Comme un jour j'aurais raison sur ma théorie de la CIA. J'ai hâte d'être devant Kate et lui dire : « _Tu vois, c'était la CIA_ ». Elle se décomposera, et elle me dira que j'avais raison. J'aurai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle me tirera alors l'oreille et je crierais « _Apple_ » pour qu'elle arrête. Elle arrêtera puis nous irons chez moi pour manger, nous ferons l'amour et nous nous endormirons dans les bras de l'autre.

Bon Ricky va falloir arrêter le chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly le soir, ça te met dans un état le lendemain.

_**Six heures trente-sept :**_

C'est pas que Kate m'écrase mais légèrement. En même temps, j'ai pas envie de bouger de peur qu'elle se réveille, et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un savon de la part de Kate. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller... D'habitude elle est debout depuis plus d'une heure. Et si je la chatouillait pour voir si elle est réveillée ? Ou bien j'explore son corps avec ma main ? Non, là je risque de me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux avant même que je puisse lui dire « _Je t'aime_ ». Bon plan B : Tu te lèves, tu pars prendre le café au Starbucks comme ça elle ne pourra pas te tuer. _This is a good idea_ !

_**Six heures quarante :**_

Bon quand faut se lancer, faut se lancer. Encore heureux que j'avais gardé mes vêtements sinon j'aurais été dans le caca... Bon, trois … deux … un … oh et puis non, je reste là. Je vous ai bien eu, vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais partir. Cool, maintenant je parle à des personnes imaginaires. Bon, je crois que je vais stopper définitivement le chocolat/chantilly. Dommage, c'était trop bon, encore meilleur que mon omelette-nutella. Bon, j'y vais sinon madame va râler parce que son café n'est pas là. Je me leva lentement, et bingo, elle ne se réveilla pas. Je sortis de la chambre, puis me dirigeai dans la rue vers le Starbucks le plus près. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, j'avais peut-être oublié de m'habiller. Je sais pas, je suis en caleçon ? Non, je sens pas de courant d'air. Je passais devant une vitrine quand je vis pourquoi les gens me regardaient bizarrement, je n'avais pas de … chaussures. J'étais en chaussettes. **Note à moi-même : Ne jamais oublier ses chaussures !**

_**Six heures cinquante : **_

J'entrais dans le Starbucks du coin, après que la vendeuse soit restée bouche bée à cause de mes chaussettes, elle me servit mes deux cafés. Je mis les suppléments et me dirigeai à nouveau vers l'hôpital. J'étais fixé par tout le monde. A force ça devenait gênant mais j'en profitais un peu. Mon téléphone vibra et je vis quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Des dizaines de tweets disant que je me trimbalait dans la rue en chaussettes, il y avait même des photos de moi. Bon, Paula va bientôt appeler pour me faire la morale. Tiens, quand on parle du loup.

« _Salut Paula … Je peux t'expliquer … Non, mais c'est assez drôle en fait … Aller, fait pas la tête, tu veux savoir ou pas ? … Bon, Kate est à l'hôpital … Non, rien de grave, enfin rien de grave … __Oui bon passons, je me suis levé ce matin pour aller chercher nos cafés et je suis parti directement sans chaussures … Tu crois que j'ai fais exprès ? … Ah ne me ressort pas l'épisode du cheval … EMPRUNTÉ ! … C'était le printemps Paula … Oui, je dois y aller … Salut Paula _»

_**Sept heures cinq :**_

Après les sifflements des infirmières, j'entrais dans ma chambre 234, la chambre attribuée à Kate. Elle était assise sur une chaise, avec mes chaussures à la main.

Kate : « Je crois que tu as oublié ceci ? »

Rick : « Oui, j'avais remarqué »

Kate : « Twitter et Facebook également »

Rick : « Que veux-tu quand on est une célébrité... »

Kate : « Une célébrité qui marche en chaussettes dans New-York ? Oui, il n'y a que toi pour faire ça »

Rick : « Il faut bien se démarquer »

Kate : « Et voler un cheval puis faire une balade nu dans Central Park n'était pas déjà suffisant ? »

Rick : « Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! »

Kate : « Toi aussi ? »

Rick : « Paula... »

Kate : « Twitter ? »

Rick : « En effet. Le savon à sept heures moins dix, plus jamais »

Kate : « Fallait pas me laisser seule »

Rick : « Même pour un café ? »

Kate : « Hum... Tu es pardonné »

Elle me faisait ce sourire, celui qui me faisait tant craquer. Je lui tendis son café, et pris une chaise, m'asseyais à côté d'elle. Elle me remercia, puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'embrassais son cuir chevelu. Elle sentait la cerise. Cette odeur me faisait chavirer. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le docteur Adam Gré accompagnait de ce … de motocycletteman. Et oui, Josh était avec lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir aussi proche d'elle.

Kate : « Docteur Gré, Josh... Que me vaut votre visite ? »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Je venais vous signaler que vous pouvez sortir dès ce soir, cependant vous devez être surveiller par un proche pendant au moins une semaine »

Rick : « Je m'occuperais d'elle docteur »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Très bien. Monsieur Beckett, madame »

Je vis Josh déglutir face aux propos que le docteur Gré venait d'avoir

Kate : « Nous ne sommes pas mariés »

Docteur Adam Gré : « Veuillez m'excuser de cette erreur »

Kate : « Ce n'est pas grave. Merci »

Josh retrouva son petit sourire niait, mais il allait disparaître plus tôt que prévu.

Kate : « Josh ? »

Josh Davidson : « Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles, Adam est venu me prévenir dès qu'il a su qu'il t'opérais »

Kate : « Nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors je vois pas pourquoi il t'a prévenu »

Josh Davidson : « C'était par simple politesse vu que nous sommes amis »

Kate : « Très bien. Comme tu peux le voir je vais très bien et je suis très bien entourée » dit-elle en me prenant la main.

Josh avait regardé notre main s'entrelacer, de la jalousie vint se réfugier dans son regard.

Kate : « Merci Josh »

Josh Davidson : « Tous mes vœux de bonheur, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, il était temps. Je te l'avais dit Kate. »

Kate : « Merci »

Elle l'avait dit d'un ton sec qui fit sursauté le docteur Davidson. Il s'empressa de quitter la chambre, et nous en rigolâmes. Nos regards se fixèrent une nouvelle fois, et elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je répondis aussitôt à son baiser. Nous étions à nouveau sur son lit, je me positionnais au dessus d'elle, tout en l'embrassant. Je sentais que ça aller vite déraper si nous ne nous stoppions pas.

Rick : « Tu crois que l'hôpital est le meilleur endroit ? »

Kate : « J'ai toujours rêver de faire comme dans les séries médicales »

Rick : « Un jour mon cœur »

Kate : « Je … Je t'aime »

Rick : « Je t'aime aussi Kate. Et si nous préparions ton sac ? »

Kate : « Ok »

_**Huit heures pétantes : POV de Josh Davidson**_

Pourquoi étais-je jaloux d'eux ? J'avais eu ma chance avec Kate mais ça c'était mal passé. Et si j'étais arrivé plus tôt, avant lui. Et si il n'avait pas été là, nous serions peut-être mariés, nous aurions peut-être des enfants. Mais non, il était arrivé avant moi, et il avait su conquérir le cœur de Kate. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le début, depuis leur rencontre. Elle m'avait raconté leur rencontre, il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux, c'était là que j'avais compris. Tout était clair dans ma tête. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle l'aimait et personne ne pouvait changer ça. Je me rappellerais toujours notre rencontre.

_- « Docteur Josh Davidson, vous êtes ? »_

_- « Kate Beckett, heureuse de faire votre connaissance monsieur Davidson »_

_- « Appelez moi Josh mademoiselle Beckett »_

_- « Alors vous m'appelez Kate »_

_- « Très bien Kate. Que puis-je savoir sur vous ? »_

_- « Je suis détective à la criminelle, et vous ? »_

_- « Médecin humanitaire ainsi que cardiologue »_

_- « Et bien, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours »_

_- « En effet. Mais dîtes moi, que fait une aussi belle femme dans ce gala minable ? »_

_- « Je me pose la même question... Et vous, votre excuse c'est quoi ? »_

_- « J'ai été invité, sauf que je pouvais pas refuser. Maintenant, je dois rester là, sauf si une femme en détresse a besoin de mes services »_

_- « Vous savez, j'ai mal au cœur depuis quelques temps. »_

_- « Votre petit-ami ? »_

_- « Je n'ai pas de petit-ami »_

_- « Vous mentez. Comment une femme telle que vous puisse être encore célibataire ? »_

_- « Et vous, vous n'êtes pas marié vu que vous n'avez pas d'alliance. Je dirais que vous êtes célibataire vu que vous me draguez »_

_- « Je plaide coupable »_

_- « Je vais devoir vous passez les menottes. Tournez vous »_

_- « Vraiment détective »_

_- « Vous voulez sortir de ce gala oui ou non ? »_

_- « Allez-y, mais pas trop … fort »_

_- « Désolé, la procédure »_

_- « Vous oubliez quelque chose alors »_

_- « Josh Davidson, je vous arrête », je l'avais dit suffisamment fort pour que quelques personnes l'entendent._

_- « Vous êtes pas obligé de le dire aussi fort » me chuchota t-il_

_- « Vous vouliez partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne ? »_

_- « Non »_

Elle m'avait quand même mis en cellule pendant vingt-quatre heures. Je haïssais cette femme mais je l'aimais encore plus, mais pas suffisamment. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre cet amour aussi puissant. Elle m'avait fait mal, mais j'avais su me relever, or souvent je n'y arrive pas.

J'étais adossé à la porte, à la porte de _sa_ chambre. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Parce que je n'aime pas les fins, la fin d'un bon chapitre, d'une soirée, d'une histoire d'amour. Je les entendaient, ils gloussaient, ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés mais j'étais jaloux. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, je l'aimais toujours. Je pris ma respiration, fis craquer mes doigts et j'allais passer à l'action. J'allais le regretter, je le savais. Mais, il le fallait.

_To be continued._

_**Fin du chapitre 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_J'étais adossé à la porte, à la porte de sa chambre. Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me détacher, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à avancer. Parce que je n'aime pas les fins, la fin d'un bon chapitre, d'une soirée, d'une histoire d'amour. Je les entendaient, ils gloussaient, ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés mais j'étais jaloux. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer, je l'aimais toujours. Je pris ma respiration, fis craquer mes doigts et j'allais passer à l'action. J'allais le regretter, je le savais. Mais, il le fallait._

_**Couloir de l'hôpital Saint Vincent, huit heures vingt : POV de Josh Davidson**_

J'allais commettre l'irréparable. Retourner dans cette chambre, et l'embrasser. Lui faire comprendre que j'étais l'homme de sa vie, que ce n'était pas ce stupide écrivain. Lui, il veut seulement la mettre dans son lit, il ne prévoit pas de futur avec elle. Alors que moi si. Il fallait que je me décide à y aller. Respire Josh, décontracte toi, c'est pas comme si tu jouais ta vie. C'est pas comme si elle pouvait te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Non, elle pouvait juste me coffrer. Un nouveau tour au poste ? Au moins je serai avec elle. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, positionna ma main droite sur la clenche de sa porte. Et..

_Bip bip..._

Foutu bippeur, il faut toujours que tu sonnes au mauvais moment. Un jour je vais t'éteindre, et je serais enfin tranquille dans les moments où je désire être tranquille.

_Dr. Josh Davidson is called to emergencies. _

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais te voir. Je te dirais les quatre vérités sur ton écrivain. Tu vas souffrir autant que j'ai souffert et tu viendras te réconforter dans mes bras. Le petit écrivain sera sur la touche. Jouissance !

_**Urgences de l'hôpital Saint Vincent, huit heures trente-cinq**_

Josh Davidson : « Salut Adam, on a quoi ? »

Adam Gré : « A ce qui paraît c'est un flic touché par balle. Il viendrait du 12th district. C'est pas là que bosse ton ex ? »

Josh Davidson : « Si... J'en connais deux qui travaillent avec Kate. Kevin Ryan et Javier Esposito »

Adam Gré : « Attends, t'as bien dis Ryan ? Le Kevin Ryan ? »

Josh Davidson : « Quoi le Kevin Ryan ? »

Adam Gré : « Attends ce flic est connu à cause du triple tueur, le « 3xK ». Tu le connais ? »

Josh Davidson : « Enfin connaître est un grand mot. Je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois quand je sortais avec Kate »

Adam Gré : « On dit que c'est à partir de cette affaire de ton ex et son écrivain, enfin maintenant petit-ami se sont vraiment rapprochés. Désolé mec, je voulais pas te briser le cœur en t'apprenant ça »

Josh Davidson : « T'inquiètes pas, je comprends. »

_**Chambre 234, huit heures trente : POV de Kate**_

Nous faisions ma valise, c'était assez long à cause de nos pauses bisous. Cet homme me rendait complètement accroc. Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée à faire une valise. Il me faisait un commentaire à chaque haut qu'il mettait dedans. Il se souvenait de chaque vêtements que je portais lors d'une affaire importante pour lui. Par exemple mon chemisier prune quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, mon tee-shirt gris et mon gilet bleu quand il m'avait appris qu'il avait ré-ouvert le dossier de ma mère, ma chemise à carreau de nos retrouvailles après ses vacances dans les Hamptons, mon pantalon gris lors de notre séjour à L.A... Je ne pensais pas qu'il se rappelait de mes tenues d'il y a un, deux, trois ou quatre ans. Cet homme me surprenait de jours en jours. Mais pourquoi lui avais-je caché mes sentiments. J'ai vraiment été bête sur ce coup là. Lanie me l'avait dit plusieurs fois mais non, je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

Kate : « Tu sais, Lanie m'avait dit qu'un jour nous finirions ensemble »

Rick : « Et tu sais qu'il y avait des paris sur nous ? »

Kate : « Quoi ? »

Rick : « Si je me trompe, et je me trompe pas souvent … »

Kate : « Ça va les chevilles ? »

Rick : « Très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Donc je disais que c'est notre médecin légiste qui remporte la grosse somme. Je crois qu'il y a trois ou quatre cents dollars »

Kate : « Ça lui servira de cadeau de mariage »

Rick : « Est-ce une proposition ? »

Kate : « Un jour chaton, un jour »

Rick : « La troisième fois sera la bonne... »

Kate : « La troisième fois, c'est moi »

Rick : « Tu le savais depuis quand ? »

Kate : « ... »

Rick : « Tu me caches quoi Kate ? »

Kate : « Rien »

J'ai répondu trop vite, c'était maintenant suspect... Ah non, pas son regard de chien battu. Rah, il sait que je craque à chaque fois. Non, arrête ! Stop ! Fait gaffe, tu vas te prendre une balle dans la partie sud. Ça doit faire mal en plus. Bon, tu as gagné.

Kate : « Je le savais depuis que tu avais été pris en otage à la banque. J'ai su que je t'aimais et que je voulais passer ma vie avec toi, cependant je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur... »

Rick : « Oh Kate... Je ne te quitterai jamais, jamais »

Kate : « J'y crois pas, tu as écouté notre conversation » en lui lançant un coussin dans le visage.

Rick : « Ce n'était pas voulu, et je ne voulais pas entrer dans la chambre pour te dire qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes sinon tu te serais à nouveau braquée... »

Kate : « Merci »

Rick : « De quoi ? »

Kate : « De m'avoir laissé avec Lanie, d'être là, d'être toi »

Rick : « Always »

Je l'embrassais pour le remercier. Il était tellement attentionné avec moi. Il était juste parfait.

Rick : « On y va ? »

Kate : « Avec plaisir »

**(****INCONNU****)** **Ils ne se doutaient pas de voir Javier Esposito en compagnie de Kevin Ryan aux urgences, et surtout que son médecin était l'ex petit-ami de notre détective. Après être sorti de sa chambre, ils se dirigeaient main dans la main vers la sortie. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, Richard Castle appuya sur le bouton 1, pour sortir, ils devaient passer par les urgences. Kate Beckett devait signer un papier disant qu'elle quittait l'hôpital. Simple banalité. L'hôpital et leurs papiers. Des fois, on est au troisième étage, les médecins nous ****demandent de descendre au premier puis il faut remonter au troisième pour leur redonner leur papier. C'est usant parfois.**

** Après qu'ils soient sorti de l'ascenseur, ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand Kate s'arrêta brusquement.**

Kate : « Javier ? »

Javier Esposito : « Kate, ça va mieux ? »

Kate : « Oui, je sors là. Mais tu fais quoi ? »

Javier Esposito : « Eum, Ryan a mangé quelque chose et il a pas apprécié »

Kate : « Il a mangé quoi ? »

Rick : « Une fourmi ? Oh non, une escalope de pis de vache ? Ah non, je sais ! Un cochon d'Inde »

Kate : « Cesse tes pitreries ! »

Javier Esposito : « Il a mangé … du poisson »

Rick : « Du poisson. C'est pas drôle... »

Javier Esposito : « Castle... Il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir »

Rick : « Moi qui cherchait un truc complètement fou, c'est raté. J'espère quand même qu'il ira mieux »

Javier Esposito : « Lavage d'estomac quoi »

Rick : « Horrible, j'en ai eu des dizaines par an quand j'étais petit, ça m'a suffit »

Javier Esposito : « Pourquoi ? »

Rick : « Chocolat au lait avec des noisettes... Je pouvais en manger sans faim, mais je faisais une overdose à un moment »

Javier Esposito : « Pas malin... »

Rick : « J'étais un peu con plus jeune »

Kate : « Je te rassure, tu l'es encore »

Rick : « Merci... »

Javier Esposito : « Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ? »

Rick : « Depuis qu'elle est à l'hôpital »

Javier Esposito : « Rien à me dire ? »

Kate : « Non ! »

Rick : « Si ! »

Javier Esposito : « J'ai compris. Bon, je vous laisse »

Javier Esposito : « Et en fait Kate, tu es courant qu'il y a un des notre qui est ici, il s'est pris une balle »

Kate : « Ah non, tu sais qui c'est ? »

Javier Esposito : « Non, je vais essayer de me renseigner »

Kate : « Ok, tu me tiens au courant »

Javier Esposito : « Pas de souci »

_**Urgences de l'hôpital Saint Vincent : POV de Kevin Ryan**_

Quelle idée de faire un pari avec Esposito. Maintenant, me voilà aux urgences pour une intoxication alimentaire... J'ai jamais digéré le poisson, et je ne le digère toujours pas... Pari stupide, maintenant je suis à l'hôpital... On savait qu'il y allait avoir un premier pas entre nos deux coéquipiers, j'avais parié que ce serait Castle qui aurait fait le premier pas mais non, c'était Beckett. J'étais sur le c*l quand je l'ai appris. Merci Lanie pour cette information capitale.

Après une heure d'attente, j'allais avoir un lavage d'estomac. Quoi de plus pire qu'une indigestion ? La réponse est un lavage d'estomac. J'avais envie de m'enfuir, mais je ne pouvais pas me lever sans avoir des crampes qui me clouaient au sol. Autant avoir mal pour être soulagé ensuite. Après plusieurs manipulations, le lavage commençait enfin. Une première fois, une seconde et une troisième fois, car jamais deux sans trois. J'étais enfin libéré de ce calvaire. Javier aller me le payer...

_**Hôpital Saint Vincent : POV de Josh Davidson **_

J'avais loupé ma chance de me remettre avec Kate. Si seulement ce foutu bippeur n'avait pas bippé, j'aurais eu le courage d'entrer et de mettre les choses au clair. Mais non. A croire que le seigneur n'était pas de mon côté. Bon en même temps, ce que je voulais faire n'était pas juste, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Nous étions peut-être séparés mais je l'aimais toujours. Elle était la seule qui me rendait heureux dans ce monde, dès que je partais en mission, j'avais qu'une seule hâte, rentrer chez elle, et l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Elle était mon souffle, mais aussi ma souffrance. Je souffrais à cause d'elle. Et je souffre toujours. Elle me faisait tellement mal que j'avais eu envie de ne plus vivre, je ne vivais plus sans elle. Suis-je pathétique ? Non, juste amoureux d'une femme qui ne m'aime pas. Elle en avait le droit, mais je devais me battre pour elle. Et j'allais me battre. Elle allait comprendre la douleur que ça fait lorsqu'on souffre d'amour. Elle allait souffrir autant que j'ai souffert.

_**Fin du chapitre 6**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**Hôpital Saint Vincent, dix-huit heures : POV de Josh Davidson**_

Que devais-je faire ? J'étais fou d'elle, de son corps. Bon surtout de son corps, mais je l'aimais. J'aimais lui faire l'amour, j'aimais passer du temps avec elle mais elle ne m'aimait pas sinon pourquoi m'aurait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Conscience : « Parce qu'elle a toujours aimé Richard Castle ! »

J.D : « Ne me parle pas de Richard Castle sinon je t'étrangle ! »

Conscience : « Si tu m'étrangles, tu meurs. »

J.D : « N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je mourrais ? »

Conscience : « Parce que je suis ta conscience. »

Un à zéro. Ma conscience avait gagné. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être bête quand j'étais amoureux et en colère. L'amour rend aveugle, oui, je ne suis même plus aveugle là. C'était un calvaire. Je voulais faire souffrir Kate et en même temps non. Que dois-je faire ? Madame La Conscience, pour une fois j'ai besoin de vous...

Conscience : « Hum Hum »

J.D : « Hum Hum quoi ? Hum Hum oui ou Hum Hum non ? »

Conscience : « Hum Hum »

J.D : « Est-ce que pour une fois pourriez-vous dire une phrase française et non Hum Hum ? »

_[- Vous trouvez ça plus choquant que votre fille embrasse des filles au lieu des garçons ?_

_- En fait, j'aimais bien quand vous faisiez Hum Hum] → Parenthèse LOL_

Conscience : « Tu l'aimes mais tu veux la faire souffrir car elle t'a blessé. C'est compréhensible mais stupide. Ton cœur te dit de te venger car c'est impardonnable ce qu'elle t'a fait, alors venge toi. Cependant, tu sais qu'enlèvement et séquestration d'un agent de l'ordre est très coûteux en terme de peine d'emprisonnement. Alors suit ton instinct. »

J.D : « Merci, pour une fois tu sers un peu près à quelque chose. »

Conscience : « Merci ! »

J.D : « Avec plaisir ! C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi. »

Mon instinct me disait de me venger. Elle m'avait fait souffrir, à moi de faire souffrir. Je n'aimais pas la vengeance mais dès fois, ça faisait du bien. La vengeance sert à faire comprendre aux autres qu'ils nous ont fait mal. Et elle allait comprendre le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. Elle allait souffrir de la perte de son écrivain comme j'ai souffert de sa perte.

_**Appartement de la famille Castle, dix-huit heures : POV de Kate**_

Nous rentrâmes en taxi chez lui. Il voulait me surveiller, et ce n'était pas de refus. Quand c'est les personnes que l'on aiment qui nous surveille, ça peut être marrant. Martha et Alexis voulaient aussi que je vienne au loft, je pris donc la décision d'y aller. Je serais bien entourée, surtout que mon père allait venir me voir. Lorsque je lui avais téléphoné, il était inquiet, Rick m'a dit que si il voulait, il pouvait venir au loft dormir, ou même juste passer me voir. Il était vraiment adorable. Papa décida donc de venir dans deux jours passer la journée à New-York.

Après avoir réglé le chauffeur, nous saluâmes le gardien puis nous montâmes au deuxième étage de l'immeuble, il en comptait quatre. Nous prîmes à droite, puis longeâmes le couloir pour arriver au niveau d'une porte rouge sang. La porte de son appartement. En fait, ce n'était même plus un appartement, il faisait presque la dimension d'une maison. Bon, mon appartement était grand mais face au sien, il était minuscule. Et ne parlons pas de mon ancien appartement, alors là, je lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Après quelques pas dans sa demeure, une boule de feu me sauta dans les bras.

Kate : « Alexis, quel plaisir de te voir »

Alexis : « C'est réciproque lieutenant Beckett »

Kate : « Appelle moi Kate, j'ai l'impression d'être une inconnue sinon »

Alexis : « Vous restez longtemps ici Kate ? »

Kate : « Autant que ton père me supportera »

Alexis : « Alors soyez patiente, il tient à vous. Plus que vous pensez »

Nous nous regardâmes, et une conversation visuelle débuta. Elle fut vite coupée par Alexis qui était toujours présente

Alexis : « Papa, grand-mère ne sera pas là ce soir, elle a rencontré quelqu'un dans un bar. Et son radar célibataire s'est mis en route »

Rick : « Pas de souci Pumpkin. On commande chinois, ça te va ? »

Alexis : « Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas mangé chinois »

Rick : « Kate, ça te va ? »

Kate : « Oui, c'est très bien »

Alexis : « Depuis quand vous vous tutoyez ? »

Rick : « Depuis qu'elle est à l'hôpital. On a décidé de se tutoyer après... »

Alexis : « Après quoi ? »

Rick : « Kate, tu veux t'installer ? »

Kate : « Oui, avec plaisir »

Alexis : « Papa, tu oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Rick : « Non, je vois pas du tout... Ah si, le chinois. Je l'appelle et après je te montre ta chambre »

Kate : « D'accord »

Rick : « Fais comme chez toi »

Kate : « D'accord, eum... Elle est où la salle de bain ? Je me sens vraiment sale »

Alexis : « Je te montre celle de papa »

Kate : « Merci Alexis »

Je sentais que j'allais subir un interrogatoire made in Alexis, et que je ne devais en aucun cas craquer. Pour l'instant, je préférais de ne pas révéler ma relation avec Rick, et je pense qu'il l'avait compris sinon pourquoi aurait-il stoppé sa phrase ? Il était vraiment attentionné, et je le remercierais plus tard. Pour l'instant, l'interrogatoire d'Alexis allait débuter.

Alexis : « Alors avec papa, ça se passe comment ? »

Kate : « Comme deux coéquipiers, que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? »

Alexis : « Kate, papa est fou de vous et vous aussi, cependant vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. »

Kate : « Alexis... »

Alexis : « Je sais, c'est compliqué. Papa le dit tout le temps mais un jour, vous allez souffrir. Vous souffrez déjà, mais là, ce n'est rien face à ce qu'il vous attend. Et voir mon père souffrir est insupportable »

Kate : « Alexis »

Alexis : « Non Kate, il n'y a rien à dire. Vous êtes les adultes, vous êtes les principaux concernés. Aucun de nous doit entrer dedans. Vous seuls pouvez vous en sortir. Bon, voilà la chambre de papa, la salle de bain est à droite. »

Kate : « Merci Alexis »

J'étais totalement déboussolée, j'avais voulu dire à Alexis que son père et moi nous étions ensemble mais je n'avais pas le courage. Et puis, je devais déjà en parler à Rick, c'était lui qui devait lui dire, mais pour ça, il fallait mon feu vert.

J'entrais dans sa chambre. Elle était juste magnifique. Elle était séparée par une porte coulissante avec son bureau. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans le « territoire » personnel de Rick. Je me sentais comme privilégiée mais je savais que je n'étais pas la première à être passée par là. Mais je m'en fichais. Aujourd'hui, j'étais la seule à passer par là. Enfin, je crois...

Je pris mon gel douche, et fis couler l'eau de la douche italienne, celle-ci était en marbre. Elle était magnifique, j'étais complètement subjuguée par sa chambre, sa salle de bain, son loft tout simplement.

Après une bonne douche, je pris et enfila un survêtement gris anthracite et un débardeur noir. Je n'aimais pas me mettre en tenue décontractée chez les autres mais je n'avais rien d'autre.

Je sortais donc de la salle de bain de monsieur, et je le vis allongé sur son lit.

Rick : « Hey »

Kate : « Ça va ? »

Rick : « Oui. Alexis ne t'a pas trop énervée avec son interrogatoire ? »

Kate : « Non, elle m'a même appris quelque chose »

Rick : « Ah bon, quoi ? »

Je m'allongeais à mon tour sur son lit, je me mis à côté de lui, pris sa main, et entremêla mes doigts avec les siens et lui murmura à l'oreille

Kate : « Que tu craquais complètement pour moi »

Rick : « Mais ce n'est pas nouveau détective. Et vous, depuis quand craquez vous pour ce célèbre écrivain ? »

Kate : « Et bien, à vrai dire, ça ne te concerne pas vu que tu n'es pas WriterMan ? »

Rick : « Et je suis quoi alors ? »

Kate : « Tu es celui que j'aime »

Je lui avais dit ça avec une telle facilité, c'était sorti tout seul. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'allais pas fuir et puis je lui avais promis de ne pas fuir. Il me fit un sourire que lui seul savait faire, et je lui rendis ce sourire, jusqu'à...

Alexis : « « Papa, je peux entrer, il me faudrait des sous pour le livreur »

Il me fit signe de retourner dans la salle de bain, et m'exécuta. Après que j'eus fermé la porte, Alexis rentrait dans la chambre de son père.

Alexis : « Tu aurais vingt dollars ? Dis donc Kate met du temps. »

Kate : « Je trouvais plus ma brosse à cheveux »

Alexis : « Tu veux la mienne ? »

Kate : « J'ai pris celle de ton père »

Alexis : « Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'il prête sa brosse à quelqu'un ? »

Rick : « Alexis, il y a quelqu'un qui attend à la porte »

Alexis : « J'y vais »

Je m'allongeais à nouveau sur son lit, l'embrassait tendrement, et me blottis contre son torse.

Rick : « On a eu de la chance, encore heureux qu'elle a toqué »

Kate : « Tu sais, c'est ta fille, elle pourrait être au courant pour nous »

Rick : « On attend encore un peu, et après on le dira. On le dira à tout le monde en même temps, ça sera plus simple. »

Kate : « Par contre, je ne veux pas être dans la presse à scandale, non pas parce que j'ai honte d'être avec toi, loin de là, mais je ne veux pas faire la une des journaux. Tu crois que Paula pourrais faire quelque chose ? »

Rick : « C'est fort possible mademoiselle Beckett »

Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis notre baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage. Nous découvrîmes de nouvelles sensations à chaque baiser, à chaque parole, à chaque geste. Mais quelque chose, enfin plutôt quelqu'un nous rappelâmes à l'ordre. Nous nous regardâmes, puis sourîmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon où Alexis nous attendait.

Nous mangeâmes correctement, d'ailleurs il fallait que je demande à Rick quel traiteur il avait prit car le repas était excellent. Mais les bonnes choses sont souvent chères. Après, je ne suis pas pauvre, mais je ne suis pas comme Rick. Je ne pourrais jamais l'être. Si un jour je me marie avec lui, je ne voudrais pas de sa fortune, je ne l'aime pas pour son argent, mais pour sa personnalité. Et oui, le gamin de cinq ans me faisait craquer. Et alors ?

Après une bonne heure de discussion, nous optâmes pour un film. Nous allions regarder The Artist. J'adorais étant petite les films muets. Je trouvais ça assez drôle. Je connaissais tous les films avec Charlie Chaplin. Je n'avais pas encore vu The Artist, et Rick venait de le recevoir. Une belle occasion pour le regarder. Après une demi-heure de film, Alexis nous quittâmes pour aller se coucher car elle avait cours demain. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle.

_**Appartement de la famille Castle, vingt-deux heures trente : POV de Richard Castle**_

Après qu'Alexis soit montée se coucher, nous continuâmes le film. J'aimais beaucoup Jean Dujardin, c'était un très bon acteur. Ses gestes étaient vraiment parfait. Je rigolais beaucoup. Lorsque l'horloge indiqua vingt-trois heures, je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. En effet, Kate s'était endormie et avait basculé vers mon corps. A croire que nos corps étaient comme des aimants.

Je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller alors je continuai le film jusqu'à la fin afin de voir si elle dormait vraiment. Je n'avais pas de doute la-dessus mais autant être sûr.

Minuit et demi, le générique défila sur l'écran plasma. Kate ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, elle s'était donc bien endormie. Je la pris dans mes bras et monta à l'étage pour l'amener dans la chambre d'amis. Autant qu'elle ait une bonne nuit de sommeil et je ne voulais pas me prendre une balle entre les deux yeux si je l'avais mise dans mon lit. Après l'avoir déposé sur le lit, je l'a recouvrait d'une couette puis l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit bonne nuit. Un soupir s'extirpa de sa bouche, elle était bien et j'en étais ravi. Je la contempla quelques minutes puis me dirigea vers ma chambre, située à l'étage inférieur.

_**Fin du chapitre 7**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**Appartement de la famille Castle, deux heures du matin : POV de Kate**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. La décoration n'était pas la même, ni la couleur des murs. La chambre était couleur prune, avec des meubles en bois très foncé. J'adorais cette chambre, elle était magnifique. Après quelques secondes, je me souvenais enfin. J'étais chez Rick. Mais la question était plutôt comment étais-je arrivée dans cette chambre. Nous regardions The Artist, et après c'est le néant. J'avais du m'endormir.

Mon ventre grogna assez bruyamment. J'avais pourtant bien mangé, mais vu le peu que je mangeais ces derniers jours, mon estomac était rapidement vide. Je sortais du lit, puis je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Je n'aimais pas prendre les choses sans demander, mais mon corps criait famine et personne n'était levé. Je descendais doucement, puis me dirigeais silencieusement vers le bar. Il restait du pain. Je décidais d'en prendre un morceau.

Rick : « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol »

Kate : « Hey. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Rick : « Non, j'écrivais »

Kate : « Et aurais-je le privilège de le lire en avance ? »

Rick : « C'est à voir »

Nous nous rapprochions tout en parlant. Il m'avait manqué, et j'avais froid dans le lit. Je ne voulais pas forcement lui faire l'amour, mais au moins sentir sa présence à mes côtés. Après quelques pas, la distance entre nous se fit infime. Nous souriions tous les deux, nous nous rapprochâmes, puis nous nous embrassâmes. Le simple baiser devient vite un baiser sauvage. Il me prit par la taille, et mes mains se retrouvèrent dans son cou ainsi que dans ses cheveux. Les sensations de bien-être étaient présentes dès qu'il m'avait embrassé. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus court du au manque de souffle. Ses mains étaient maintenant sous mon débardeur, il me caressait chaque parcelle de mon ventre, de mon dos. Tandis que mes mains retiraient son tee-shirt, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous nous séparâmes automatiquement et nous regardâmes en direction de l'escalier. Alexis...

Kate : « Alexis, on … ne t'a pas réveillé ? »

Alexis : « Ah non, je dormais pas. Mais papa tu devrais aller dormir, ça fait quelques jours que tu dors pas, tu es exténué. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit Kate »

Nous étions gênés, mais nous rigolâmes de ce qui venait de ce passer. Ce faire prendre en flagrant délit par Alexis, c'était plutôt drôle. C'était comme lorsque nous étions plus jeune, et que l'on se faisait prendre par un de nos parents à embrasser un garçon. Nous nous en rappellerons toute notre vie de ce qui venait de ce passer.

_**Bureau de Richard Castle, une heure et cinquante minutes : POV de Richard Castle**_

J'écrivais depuis plus d'une heure, j'étais à mon troisième chapitre. Pour une fois depuis quelques jours, je n'avais pas le syndrome de la page blanche. Celui qui vous enquiquine pendant qu'il est présent. Et puis, passer mes journées auprès de Kate à l'hôpital n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je passais très rarement la soirée chez moi, et lorsque je l'a passais, j'étais exténué. Je relisais les dernières lignes que j'avais écrites avant de sauvegarder

_Après une longue journée, Nikki rentrait enfin auprès de Rook. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu à cause d'une enquête importante. Nikki rentrait très tard, et repartait très tôt. Après l'arrestation de plusieurs personnes appartenant à la mafia chinoise, Nikki avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de congé pour profiter de son petit-ami. Son superviseur n'avait pas pu __refuser ce service après une telle arrestation._

_ Elle prit ses clés se trouvant dans son sac à main noir, et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Elle n'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. L'appartement était faiblement éclairé, il y avait des bougies dispersés un peu partout. Une table était dressée, une nappe rouge avec des assiettes blanches, un couteau et une fourchette en argent, des verres à vins ainsi que deux coupes de champagne. C'est magnifique se dit-elle._

_Nikki : « Rook tu es là »_

_ Le silence régnait dans l'appartement. Elle décida alors de prendre une douche afin de se faire belle pour ce soir. Elle gravit plusieurs marches, puis ouvra la première porte qui se trouvait à droite. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le cadavre d'une personne dans sa baignoire, mais surtout, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le cadavre de son coéquipier dans sa baignoire._

Après avoir cliqué sur l'icône « enregistrer », j'éteignais mon ordinateur. J'étais totalement exténué. Je n'avais pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis une dizaine de jours. Dès que je voulais dormir, je pensais à Kate, et là, impossible de dormir. Bien sûr, Morphée m'accueillait quand même après quelques heures.

Alors que je me levais de ma chaise, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans la pièce adjacente. Qui pouvait bien se trouver dans la cuisine à deux heures du matin. J'avais bien envie de le découvrir.

Je m'avançais doucement, ouvris délicatement la porte de mon bureau et je me dirigeai discrètement et silencieusement dans la cuisine. Je vis une silhouette trop grande pour être celle d'Alexis ou de Martha. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne, la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aimais, Kate.

Rick : « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol »

Kate : « Hey. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

Rick : « Non, j'écrivais »

Kate : « Et aurais-je le privilège de le lire en avance ? »

Rick : « C'est à voir »

Nous nous rapprochions tout en parlant. Après quelques pas, la distance entre nous se fit infime. Nous souriions tous les deux, nous nous rapprochâmes, puis nous nous embrassâmes. Le simple baiser devient vite un baiser sauvage. Je l'a pris dans mes bras, et l'a souleva sur le plan de travail, et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans mon cou ainsi que dans mes cheveux. Une sensation de bien-être se fit présente. Les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus court du au manque de souffle. Mes mains étaient maintenant sous son débardeur, je fis une exploration de la moindre parcelle de son corps, de son sublime physique. Tandis que ses mains retiraient mon tee-shirt, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Nous nous séparâmes automatiquement et nous regardâmes en direction de l'escalier. Alexis...

Kate : « Alexis, on … ne t'a pas réveillé ? »

Alexis : « Ah non, je dormais pas. Mais papa tu devrais aller dormir, ça fait quelques jours que tu dors pas, tu es exténué. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit Kate »

Nous étions gênés, mais nous rigolâmes de ce qui venait de ce passer. Ce faire prendre en flagrant délit par Alexis, c'était plutôt drôle. Nous nous en rappellerons toute notre vie de ce qui venait de ce passer. Alexis remonta dans sa chambre après ses paroles. Kate m'embrassa à nouveau puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Cette femme était juste parfaite.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, et me couchai en espérant qu'elle me rejoindrais.

_**Chambre d'Alexis Rodgers, deux heures du matin : POV d'Alexis**_

Un bruit sourd m'extirpa de mon rêve, il était pourtant parfait. En même temps, il y avait ce garçon, celui que j'avais rencontré peu avant le mariage de Kevin et Jenny. Nous avions passés la soirée ensemble, nous avions beaucoup rigolé, nous avions vraiment sympathisé, c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça depuis que j'avais rompu avec Ashley. Ce sentiment d'être à l'aise, d'être heureuse qu'en sa présence, d'être naturelle. Ce sentiment là. Je comprenais à nouveau les paroles des nouvelles chansons, comme In My Veins d'Andrew Belle. Elles sont magnifiques, et on ressent vraiment l'amour lorsqu'on écoute cette chanson, et je pourrais l'écouter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre si je pouvais.

Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine, des ustensiles qu'on bougeaient, c'était plutôt suspect à deux heures du matin. Je décidai d'aller voir, ça devait être papa qui se faisait à manger, dès qu'il écrivait, il se faisait à manger vers deux trois heures du matin. Et oui, taper sur les touches d'un clavier est plutôt fatiguant, et ça donne faim. Je me redressais sur mon lit, mis mes chaussons, et m'étirai avant d'aller déranger le loup. Je descendais doucement les escaliers pour le prendre en flagrant délit, et ce que je vis me cloua sur place. Kate et papa en train de s'embrasser sauvagement

sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ils auraient pu le faire là si je n'avais pas fait savoir ma présence. Je me raclai la gorge afin de leur faire savoir que j'étais réveillée, et surtout que j'étais là. Ils semblaient totalement gênés, or ce n'était pas mon intention.

Kate : « Alexis, on … ne t'a pas réveillé ? »

Alexis : « Ah non, je dormais pas. Mais papa tu devrais aller dormir, ça fait quelques jours que tu dors pas, tu es exténué. Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Bonne nuit papa. Bonne nuit Kate »

Je revins sur mes pas, et me recouchais comme si de rien n'était. J'étais encore troublée de voir papa embrasser Kate, en fait, je m'y attendait pas du tout. J'étais en colère mais en même temps heureuse, je pensais que papa aurait pu me dire qu'il était avec Kate, et en même temps, heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint toquer à ma porte. Je savais que c'était Kate, qu'elle s'en voulait que je les ai vu de cette manière...

Kate : « Alexis, je peux ? »

Alexis : « Oui bien sûr Kate »

Kate : « Écoute Alexis, je suis désolée que tu apprennes ça de cette façon, et surtout que tu ais vu la scène. Je sais pas quoi dire, juste que voilà, on est ensemble depuis ma sortie du coma et c'était la première fois que ça ait « dérapé » »

Alexis : « Ne t'inquiètes pas Kate, j'ai rien vu. Et puis si ça dure entre vois, je pense que ça, ça ne sera rien face à ce que je pourrais apercevoir »

Kate : « Là dessus, je pense que tu as tort. Je ne suis pas du genre à le faire partout, et surtout dans un lieu où tout le monde pourrait me voir »

Alexis : « Arf... Ce que j'ai vu prouve le contraire, vous étiez quand même assez prêt pour le faire »

Kate : « Alors, je te rassure, ce ne sera pas pour de suite, j'ai encore mes cicatrices qui me font mal, et là, après ce qui vient de se passer lorsque j'étais avec cet homme, je suis pas prête psychologiquement à avoir des relations »

Alexis : « Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. Il y a papa aussi mais si tu ne veux pas l'effrayer »

Kate : « Merci Alexis »

Alexis : « Aucun souci »

Kate : « Faut dormir maintenant, tu as cours demain »

Alexis : « Bonne nuit »

Kate : « Bonne nuit »

_**Appartement de la famille Castle, deux heures dix du matin : POV de Kate**_

Après avoir eu cette discussion avec Alexis, je me sentais mieux. Elle ne m'en voulait pas, et encore heureux sinon comment j'aurais pu continuer ma relation naissante avec Rick si sa fille m'en voulait. Je retournais dans ma chambre quand je vis de la lumière à travers la porte de sa chambre. Devais-je le rejoindre après notre scène ou devais-je plutôt rester dans ma chambre, dans un lit froid au lieu d'avoir Rick à mes côtés, à me tenir chaud ? Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Autant essayer et au pire je retournerai dans ma chambre.

Je toquais à sa porte, il me pria d'entrer, ce que je fis. Il semblait ravi à la vue de son sourire. Je le lui rendis, et je dirigeai vers son lit, soulevai la couette, et vint m'allonger dans celui-ci. Il était vraiment ravi car son sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure.

Kate : « Doucement Writerboy, pas de sexe comme Nikki, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas Nikki »

Rick : « Tes désirs sont des ordres, et non tu n'es pas Nikki, tu es mieux qu'elle, tu es toi »

Kate : « J'ai quand même le droit à un baiser ? »

Rick : « Moui, viens »

Je vins me blottir contre son torse, j'étais littéralement sur lui, et il vint me déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Cependant, je ne voulais pas d'un simple baiser, je voulais un vrai baiser, comme au cinéma. Un peu cliché ? Tant pis. Après plusieurs baisers volés, nous arrivâmes à celui que j'attendais. Un tendre baiser qui devient un baiser sauvage. Nous nous séparâmes par manque de souffle. Je dessinais des formes imaginaires sur son torse pendant qu'il jouait après mes cheveux. Il m'embrassa le front, puis je m'allongeai correctement, cependant avec ma tête sur son torse. Morphée nous accueillîmes avec plaisir pour une bonne nuit méritée.

_**Fin du chapitre 8**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**Appartement de Josh Davidson, Morningside Heights : POV de Josh Davidson**_

Après être rentré chez moi, je me posais tranquillement. J'avais pris une semaine de congé, mon chef avait accepté car ça faisait quelques mois que je n'avais pas eu de journées de repos. J'avais alors une semaine pour préparer ce que j'avais à préparer, et à effectuer ce que j'avais à effectuer. J'allais enfin pouvoir assouvir ma soif de vengeance. Une partie de moi ne se reconnaissait pas, au fond j'étais un homme plutôt gentil, gentleman et non un homme qui se venge de la femme qui l'a brisé, mais cette rupture avait changé quelque chose en moi, dans mon comportement. Mais la chose la plus dur à accepter était qu'elle ma lâche pour cet infâme homme de lettres. C'était MA Kate et personne ne pouvait ma la reprendre. C'est vrai que mon père aurait été déçu de voir cette partie de moi, mais il ne pouvait plus me changer. J'allais commettre le crime le plus parfait, aucun indice, aucun faux-pas. Tout serait parfait. Sortir avec un lieutenant de police a ses avantages, car sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, j'avais accès à ses dossiers. Oui quand elle ramenait un dossier à la maison et qu'elle allait se coucher tôt, j'avais tout mon temps pour le lire. Ça m'intéresser de connaître le « métier » de certaines personnes. N'empêche, certains meurtriers sont vraiment inconscients de laisser autant d'indices, après ils s'étonnent d'être arrêtés.

Mais aujourd'hui, ils allaient voir qu'un crime pouvait être nickel, et ce premier crime parfait allait être commis par Josh Davidson.

Après avoir commandé à manger, je pris une feuille blanche, et commença à écrire mon plan. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'attirer vers moi sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et c'était là le problème. Si j'avais toujours été son petit-ami, c'était facile mais là, ça devenait un peu plus compliqué. Comment l'attirer sans son toutou d'écrivain ? Peut-être que si... Non, ça ne marchera pas... Et si je... Non plus... Il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire. J'avais trouvé. J'avais enfin mon plan en tête. Je pouvais enfin le mettre à exécution dans les jours à venir.

_DRING DRING_

Le livreur était arrivé. Je cachais mes feuilles sous mon sac afin d'éviter qu'il voit toutes les étapes de mon futur crime, et parti vers la porte de mon appartement afin de prendre mon repas et le payer. Vingt-sept dollars ! Ils ont augmenté le prix... Bon bah tant pis, je paye quand même, la prochaine fois, je commanderai ailleurs. C'était dommage car c'était l'un des meilleurs restaurateurs japonais de Manhattan.

Je posais mon repas sur ma table basse en bois brut, et repris ma feuille. Tout en mangeant, je continuais mon plan. Autant l'avoir sur papier, il faudra juste que je m'en débarrasse avant de commettre l'irréparable. Ma feuille blanche devenait de plus en plus une feuille noire à cause des mots écrits qui s'agglutinaient dessus. Une feuille, deux feuilles, trois feuilles. Mon plan était enfin sur papier. Elle allait souffrir. Il allait souffrir. Ils allaient être séparés. C'était presque jouissif de commettre un crime.

Il était minuit et demi quand je finis d'écrire. J'étais fatigué alors je décidai d'aller me coucher. Auparavant, je pris soin de cacher mon dossier KB. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus sinon tout ce que j'avais prévuéchouera, et j'irai directement en prison avant même d'avoir commis mon crime. Ce serait bête... Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre, me déshabillai et me couchai dans un lit froid depuis dix mois. Sa chaleur me manquait, nos ébats me manquaient...

_**Appartement de Richard Castle, neuf heures du matin : POV de Martha Rodgers**_

La soirée d'hier soir était juste extraordinaire. Nous avions fait la représentation de ma pièce de théâtre, et les élèves avaient parfaitement joués. La pièce était un pur chef-d'œuvre ! Les invités nous avaient concocté une soirée pour remercier les élèves ainsi que moi-même. J'avais vraiment été touchée de ce geste. Comme quoi, il y a des personnes adorables sur Terre, près de nous et qui ont les mêmes passions que nous.

Je rentrais donc seulement au loft après avoir passé la nuit chez un charmant jeune homme, et oui mon radar d'homme célibataire s'était mis en route. Je l'avais donc accosté et tout s'était très bien passé. En entrant dans le loft, j'avais été surprise du bazar, c'était inhabituel que le l'appartement soit dans cet état. C'était la seconde guerre mondiale dans la cuisine : des ustensiles partout, des éclats de verre par terre, trois assiettes, trois verres, trois couverts dans l'évier. Mais qui pouvait bien être la troisième personne qui avait mangé ici. Je le découvrirai de toute façon, dès que Richard serait réveillé, je lui demanderai. J'espérais du fond du cœur que c'était Kate et non une de ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Sauf que ses conquêtes ne mangeaient pas au loft. Il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne, Kate. Je devais en avoir le cœur net, alors je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, se situant dans la pièce adjacente du salon. La lumière était éteinte, ils dormaient encore mais la porte était entrouverte. Si tu voulais la cacher, ce n'était pas malin Richard, me disais-je. J'avançais petit pas par petit pas, comme une enfant qui allait prendre un carré de chocolat dans la cuisine alors que ses parents se situaient à quelques mètres de lui. Discrétion maximale ! Je passais ma tête pour apercevoir un magnifique spectacle. Mon fils et sa muse dans le même lit, proche, sans pour autant être collé, la main de mon fils se trouvant sur son ventre, l'autre je ne sais où sous la couette et Kate, étant à quelques millimètres de Richard, sa main droite de trouvant sur son torse. J'étais complètement subjuguée que je n'avais pas entendu Alexis descendre et me trouver à espionner nos deux tourtereaux. Je refermais délicatement la porte de leur chambre et me dirigeai en compagnie de ma petite fille vers la cuisine pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

« Tu n'étais pas là cette nuit grand-mère, où étais-tu ? »

« Chez John »

« Et qui est John ? »

« Un magnifique homme d'une soixantaine d'année, célibataire. Brun, yeux bleus »

« Tu comptes le revoir ? »

« Je ne penses pas, il me rappelle trop Chet... »

« Je vois... »

_**Chambre de Richard Castle, neuf heures et dix minutes : POV de Kate**_

C'était la première fois que je dormais aussi bien, dormir avec lui était juste magique. Je clignais une fois des yeux, deux fois, trois fois. Il faisait noir mais j'étais encore complètement endormie. Allez, debout ! Mon corps n'était pas décidé à se lever maintenant. Et quand il n'est pas décidé, alors il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre. Je n'aime pas attendre, c'est long. Quand on attend, les secondes sont minutes, les minutes des heures, enfin vous m'avez compris : **c'est long** **!**

Il dormait toujours, il était tellement craquant quand il dormait. Non pas qu'il soit horrible quand il était réveillé, loin de là, mais il avait un petit charme en plus quand il était endormi. J'avais résisté quatre ans, et quatre ans, c'est long. Maintenant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu patienter quatre ans. Pourquoi je me posais ces questions ? Étais-ce car j'étais dans son lit à ses côtés ? Oui, je pense. Il y a quatre ans, cet homme a changé ma vie, la première année, il m'exaspérait. Tellement bad boy, coureur de jupons... Mais maintenant, une journée sans lui était impossible. Quand il n'était pas là, je ne vivais plus, j'étais de mauvaise humeur : invivable. Esposito et Ryan m'avait déjà reproché d'être invivable quand mon ombre n'était pas là, et un jour, je m'en étais rendue compte.

Je me blottissais contre le corps de mon homme …_ mon homme_ ? Est-ce vraiment mon homme ? Ça fait seulement quelques jours que nous sortions ensemble donc est-ce que je peux parler que Rick en tant que mon homme ?

- « Tu penses à quoi ? »

- « Hey, tu es réveillé ! »

- « Quelqu'un m'a écrasé et donc je n'arrivais plus à respirer »

Il se prit un oreiller, mon oreiller dans la figure et je sortais de son lit. Il voulait jouer, il allait jouer. J'aime bien ces jeux, et les gens ne jouent pas avec moi car ils perdent tout le temps. Je suis une gagnante !

- « Kate... Je rigolais Kate... Kate ? »

Je prenais du plaisir à le mener en bateau, ce n'était pas dans mon habitude, mais on change au fil du temps. C'était un gamin de neuf ans, même si il pouvait être très mature de temps en temps, il restait mon gamin de neuf ans.

Je sentais deux bras autour de mon corps, il m'empêchait d'avancer. Il avait gagné donc j'avais perdu. A croire que je n'étais plus autant douée, ou alors je voulais qu'il gagne ? Je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième proposition. Oui, j'étais mauvaise joueuse, et alors ?

- « Viens voir toi ! »

- « Oui ? » disais-je avec un petit sourire malicieux

- « Tu croyais t'échapper aussi facilement ? »

- « Peut-être bien que oui »

- « Dans cette tenue ? »

En effet, j'étais en nuisette noire transparente et en petite culotte. Je pense pas que je vais sortir comme ça, surtout si Martha et Alexis étaient dans la cuisine.

- « En effet, je ne vais pas sortir comme ça, quoi que ? » je le vis déglutir sur place

- « Sérieusement ? »

- « Mais non abruti ! » je lui donnais une tape sur son torse. Il m'exaspérais de temps en temps.

- « Tu me rassures »

Après avoir mis un jean gris, avec un tee-shirt noir et des escarpins, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Martha et Alexis étaient déjà réveillées, elles discutaient tranquillement. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alexis.

- « Kate ! Je suis contente de te voir ! »

- « Moi aussi Alexis » elle me dit tout ça tout en m'enlaçant. Je trouvais ça adorable.

- « Bonjour Martha. Bien dormi ? »

- « Très bien, et vous ? »

- « Très bien également »

- « Vous allez mieux ? »

- « Oui mieux, cependant je dois être surveillée pendant une semaine. J'espère que ma présence ne vous gène pas »

- « Pas du tout »

- « Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais chercher des croissants. Je reviens dans cinq minutes »

Après avoir salué les deux rousses, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Je pouvais très bien aller chercher des croissants toute seule, je n'étais pas une petite fille. Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées, et je m'engouffrais dedans. J'appuyais sur le bouton_ RDC. _Après quelques secondes, j'étais dans le hall de l'immeuble. Je saluai le gardien, et pris à droite. J'avais cinq cent mètres à parcourir. Je marchais tranquillement quand mon instinct de flic se réveilla. J'étais suivie. J'accélérai le pas, changeai de trottoir mais je sentais toujours sa présence. Son odeur. Son odeur me rappelait quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un. Je savais qui me suivait, et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

_To be continued_

_**Fin du chapitre 9**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****Après quelques semaines, voilà enfin la suite de ma fic qui comptera en tout 16 chapitres (j'en suis à l'écriture du 13ème)_

_D'ailleurs je suis déçue, je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews alors que je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fic. Alors s'il-vous-plait, ça prend quelques minutes :)  
_

_**Chapitre 10 de la fic Le Psychopathe.**_

_Précédemment dans Le Psychopathe :_

_J'avais cinq cent mètres à parcourir. Je marchais tranquillement quand mon instinct de flic se réveilla. J'étais suivie. J'accélérai le pas, changeai de trottoir mais je sentais toujours sa présence. Son odeur. Son odeur me rappelait quelque chose. Non, pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un. Je savais qui me suivait, et ça ne présageait rien de bon._

- « Kate ! »

Je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de sortir sans être accompagnée ? En même temps, j'avais trente et un ans, je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule

- « Kate ! »

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Son odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte.

- « Bordel Kate ! »

- « Rick... Je peux t'expliquer »

- « Non, c'est toi qui m'écoute ! J'ai failli te perdre deux fois ! Deux fois ! Alors tu peux comprendre que ne pas te voir dans le loft et voir ma mère me dire que tu es partie chercher des croissants me fait peur et m'énerve. Tu dois être surveillée le temps de ta convalescence Kate »

- « Mais je suis plus une enfant Rick. Je vais bien ! »

- « Mais comment tu peux dire que tu vas bien alors que non, ça ne va pas »

- « Rick... »

- « Non Kate, il n'y a pas de Rick »

- « Mais écoute moi bon sang ! »

- « ... »

- « Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te faire peur mais tu peux comprendre que rester enfermée dans une maison peut être pénible et je veux pas être un légume. J'ai besoin de sortir, seule »

- « Pas tout de suite, pour l'instant je préfère t'accompagner »

- « Mais Rick ! »

- « S'il-te-plait »

Pourquoi me faisait-il ses yeux de chien battu, il savait que je fondais dès qu'il le faisait. C'est vraiment pas juste. Oh non, pas la bouille avec. Il m'énerve tellement mais je l'aime.

- « Bon d'accord »

Il m'énervait vraiment quand il gagnait. Oui, j'étais une mauvaise perdante, et alors ?

- « Bon, on va les chercher ou pas ? »

- « Oui chaton »

- « Kate... »

- « Pas de chaton, j'ai compris »

C'était notre première dispute en tant que couple, et elle avait plutôt bien fini, et j'en étais ravie car je ne voulais pas le perdre, je l'aimait trop.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la boulangerie, prîmes des croissants, des pains au chocolat, du pain et nous rentrâmes ensuite au loft pour un succulent petit-déjeuner.

_**Appartement de Josh Davidson, Morningside Heights : POV de Josh Davidson**_

Mon réveil sonna à huit heures pétantes, je grognai de mécontentement, j'aurais bien voulu faire une grasse matinée mais j'étais dans l'impossibilité, il fallait déjà que je règle quelques soucis, plutôt un gros problème : Kate Beckett.

Tout était prêt, je m'étais levé pendant la nuit afin de le peaufiner, et maintenant il était parfait. J'avais toute les étapes : un l'attirer, deux l'endormir, trois l'emmener à l'entrepôt, quatre la torturer, cinq la faire mienne à nouveau. J'étais plutôt fier de moi, en même pas vingt-quatre heures, j'avais réussi à faire un plan en béton. Je ne sais pas d'où venait ce don, mais j'en étais fier. Est-ce normal d'être fier d'être un kidnappeur ? Est-ce normal d'être un homme comme moi ? Est-ce normal d'être un psychopathe ? Un psychopathe, voilà ce que j'étais. Étais-je comme ceux dans Esprits Criminels ? Mais non, pourquoi je me comparais à des psychopathes, je vais bien, je suis pas fou, je suis pas taré.

- « Ça c'est toi qui le dit »

- « Toi tu te tais saleté »

- « C'est comme ça qu'on parle à sa conscience ? »

- « TAIS TOI ! »

Dieu merci elle s'est tue, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'embêter celle-là ! Pourquoi doit-elle toujours me parler quand il ne faut surtout pas me parler ? Toujours au mauvais moment...

Je pris un jeans bleu foncé avec une chemise noire ainsi qu'un caleçon noir et je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain afin de me doucher. Je me douchais très rarement dans ma douche, ça me rappelait mes ébats avec Kate. C'était vraiment puissant avec elle, nos ébats étaient pire que torride. Cette femme était une boule de feu lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Contre le lavabo, dans la douche, sur le sol et ça plusieurs fois par jour. J'avais du mal à suivre certaines fois mais popole était toujours présent, pas de panne pour popole, il est puissant comme Skip.

- « Ça va tes chevilles ? »

- « Je croyais t'avoir dis de te taire ? »

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Oui ! »

- « Et popole il était puissant quand tu as couché avec Kate la première fois ? »

- « Oui bon ça va... »

_**BBBBBIIIIIMMMM DANS TES DENTS JOSH ! AHAHAHAH**_

_**Près de l'appartement de Richard Castle : POV de Rick**_

Nous venions d'avoir notre première dispute avec Kate. Sur le fond, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tord de partir mais j'avais eu également tord de me disputer avec elle pour ça. J'avais pris peur, c'est humain de prendre peur lorsque la femme qu'on aime disparaît. Bref, nous en avons discuté et tout était réglé. Nous prîmes des croissants, des pains au chocolats ainsi que du pain, et nous retournâmes au loft pour un petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

- « Tu crois que Martha et Alexis sont au courant ? »

- « Je sais pas, j'ai bien vu le regard qu'avait ma mère lorsqu'elle t'a vu. Elle semblait heureuse pour nous »

- « Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire ? »

- « C'est comme tu veux, si tu veux attendre, alors on attend et si tu veux le dire, alors on leur dit »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour rencontrer un homme pareil ? »

- « Il voulait quelqu'un de parfait pour toi donc il m'a envoyé »

- « Ça va les chevilles ? »

- « Oui. Alors ? »

- « C'est ta famille, ils doivent savoir »

- « C'est ta famille aussi »

- « Merci »

- « Always »

Je l'embrassais à la commissure des lèvres vu que nous étions en public mais elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention car elle m'embrassa ensuite sur les lèvres. Un chaste baiser mais un baiser quand même. J'en étais ravi, elle n'avait pas honte d'être avec moi. C'était un bon début.

- « Il faudra que j'appelle Paula tout à l'heure »

- « Ah oui, merci »

- « De rien, tout ce que tu veux, je te le donne »

- « Même tes fameuses tagliatelles à la carbonara ? »

- « Mère est passée par là »

- « Pas du tout »

- « Mouais »

- « Alors ? » elle me fit un grand sourire, celui qu'elle me faisait lorsque je lui apportais son café

- « Tu en veux pour ce midi ? »

- « Pourquoi pas, j'aimerais beaucoup vous voir cuisiner Monsieur Castle »

- « Alors après le petit-déjeuner, je téléphone à Paula et on va faire les courses »

- « Très bien, c'est un bon programme. Mais la question est qu'est-ce qu'on fait après manger ? »

- « Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête »

- « Pas du tout »

- « Coquine »

Nous rentrâmes dans l'immeuble, saluâmes Christian, le réceptionniste français puis nous appelâmes l'ascenseur mais celui-ci étant plutôt long, nous prîmes les escaliers, montâmes jusqu'au troisième étage et rentrâmes dans mon appartement essoufflés car nous avions fait la course. Kate avait évidemment gagné malgré sa récente opération. J'avais l'impression d'être un papy face à elle, en même temps, elle avait huit ans de moins que moi, elle était encore jeune face à moi.

- « Bah alors papy, va falloir te mettre au sport ! » dit-elle tout en rentrant dans le loft

- « Je t'ai laissé gagner en même temps »

- « C'est ce qu'on dit »

- « Papy ? »

- « Ton père vient de se faire laminer par une femme qui vient de subir une opération. Pas cool... »

- « Pas de croissants pour toi papa »

- « Soyez pas rabat-joie mes chéries »

- « Tu viens d'appeler le lieutenant Beckett chérie ? »

- « ... »

- « Appelles moi Kate, Alexis »

- « Vous êtes ensemble ? »

- « Oui »

- « Mais c'est trop bien ! »

- « Merci Alexis »

- « Faut que j'aille prévenir grand-mère »

- « T'inquiètes Pumpkin, elle est déjà au courant »

- « C'est pour ça qu'elle regardait à travers ta porte tout à l'heure »

- « Elle l'a fait ? »

- « Grand-mère quoi... »

Ma mère pouvait être exaspérante des fois... Mais en même temps, si elle ne l'était pas, ce ne serait pas Martha Rodgers !

Après un petit-déjeuner familial, nous nous préparâmes pour aller faire les courses. Pendant que Kate se maquillait dans la salle de bain, je poursuivais mes aventures avec Nikki Heat. Gina commençait vraiment à m'énerver, mon manuscrit devait être prêt dans deux semaines, et j'avais encore plus de la moitié du roman à écrire : la galère ! Même si en ce moment l'inspiration était au top, je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de tout écrire, sauf si évidemment, je ne dormais pas la nuit ou que j'avais trente-six mains. Trente-six mains ? Ricky tu déconnes un peu. Je me tapais la tête afin de remettre mon cerveau en route, et commençai à taper sur les touches de mon clavier. Les lignes défilaient sur mon écran, le curseur était actif à cent pour cent, pas de pause pour lui. L'inspiration était à son maximum, et j'en était ravi. Plus j'écrivais vite, plus de temps je pouvais passer avec Nikki. Eum, non, avec Kate. J'étais tellement absorbé que je confondais mes deux prénoms. Ça me rappelait la fois où Gina avait pété son câble car j'avais écrit « Kate » à la place de « Nikki » durant six chapitres. Je m'étais fait sermonné comme pas possible, mais ça semblait tellement naturel. Le curseur commençait à planter car j'écrivais trop vite pour lui. Aller papy, on passe la troisième. Papy, ça me faisait penser à Kate. Kate, oh mon dieu, ça faisait trente minutes que j'écrivais, et je m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu attendais »

- « Pour attirer tes foudres ? Non merci »

- « Alexis est partie ? »

- « Non, elle nous attend. On l'a dépose au lycée et après on va faire les courses »

- « D'accord »

_**Appartement de Richard Castle : POV de Kate**_

Il était tellement craquant quand il était concentré, il avait une petite ride plus prononcé que les autres lorsqu'il l'était. Je l'avais déjà remarqué au poste, mais c'était encore plus impressionant lorsqu'il était en train d'écrire. Je ne voulais pas le déranger du coup, je restais contre l'embrasure de la porte coulissante. Il ne m'avait pas vu car il continuait à taper aussi vite sur les touches de son mac book. Un jour, je pense qu'elles lâcheront, et il pleurera la mort de son bébé. Je ne moquais pas, c'était une simple allusion. Arrêtez de dire que je me moque, c'est pas vrai.

Dix minutes, quinze minutes, vingt minutes, toujours rien, pas un regard. Je savais qu'il était absorbé, mais je pensais pas autant. J'avais pourtant remis du parfum à la cerise mais rien. Pas une seule réaction. Je saurais maintenant que si j'avais envie de faire l'amour avec lui, il fallait surtout pas qu'il écrive avant nos ébats sinon je pouvais patienter un très long moment. Mais je pense que si je lui disais « J'ai envie de toi maintenant », il lèverait son nez, et se précipiterait sur moi pour me faire l'amour comme personne ne me l'a fait. Voyons Kate, c'est quoi ses pensées ? Je ne me reconnaissais même pas sur ce point là. Moi qui étais plutôt timide, chaste et tout, avoir des pensées comme celles-là était plutôt étonnant.

Une demi heure après ma sortie, il fit une moue puis leva sa tête vers moi. Son regard était plutôt désespéré, il se sentait coupable d'avoir écrit pendant une demi heure.

- « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu attendais »

- « Pour attirer tes foudres ? Non merci »

- « Alexis est partie ? »

- « Non, elle nous attend. On l'a dépose au lycée et après on va faire les courses »

- « D'accord »

Il ferma son ordinateur, m'enlaça et m'embrassa avec passion. C'était un des meilleurs baisers qu'il m'avait donné. Il était troisième sur notre Top 10. Nous quittâmes le loft en compagnie d'Alexis. Nous prîmes ma Crown Victoria et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée d'Alexis. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur les principaux axes, je pris donc les petites rues pour y arriver plus vite. Dix minutes. C'était un record, et je pense qu'il est impossible a battre avec la circulation qu'il y avait. Alexis embrassa son père puis elle vint vers moi et m'embrassa à mon tour. J'étais plutôt étonnée mais contente qu'elle se conduise comme ça avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'être comme une seconde mère pour elle. Elle me parlait librement, elle me disait même des choses importantes et j'en étais flattée. Je sourirai, et Rick semblait ravi également de ma relation que j'entretenais avec sa fille.

Après qu'Alexis soit rentrée dans l'enceinte du lycée, nous prîmes à nouveau la route en direction du supermarché. Cette fois-ci, nous devions prendre l'axe principal pour le rejoindre, et bien sûr, il y avait des bouchons. J'avais tellement envie de mettre le gyrophare mais je n'avais pas le droit. Rick soupira bruyamment, et je fis de même. Je n'avais pas la tête pour des bouchons, et lui non plus. Après vingt minutes, nous étions toujours à la même place. Mettre le gyrophare me tentait vraiment. Mais on ne résiste pas tout le temps à la tentation.

- « Oh et puis merde »

Rick me regarda bizarrement et quand il vit que j'étais en train de mettre le gyrophare en route, il souriait.

- « Alors, on n'aime pas être dans les embouteillages détective ? »

- « Pas un mot à Gates »

- « Compris »

Le gyrophare mit en place, je pris la voie réservée aux urgences et longeai les voitures arrêtés. Rick était un vrai gamin, il souriait bêtement et rigolait pendant que les autres conducteurs eux, étaient jaloux. Je n'aimais pas abuser de mon pouvoir de flic mais c'était exceptionnel. Nous arrivâmes au bout de cinq minutes au supermarché, j'avais éteint le gyrophare auparavant. Je garais ma voiture, puis nous sortîmes en même temps, nous étions comme synchronisé. Nous marchions tranquillement, prîmes un caddy et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Je pris la main de Rick dans la mienne, il était plutôt content. Il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas de peur que je me renferme alors je pris l'initiative. Après tout, j'étais la copine de Richard Castle, et je pense pas qu'après l'appel de Rick à Paula, on viendrait nous embêter. J'étais vraiment soulagée de ne pas être dans la presse à scandale car ça voudrait dire arrêter mon partenariat avec Rick, et ça je ne pouvais pas. Il était comme une drogue pour moi, sans lui mes journées étaient tristes, désespérantes et j'en passe. Vous l'avez compris, Rick m'était indispensable.

Nous prîmes des pâtes, de la crème fraiche, des lardons, des crudités, du chocolat, de la farine et de la chantilly et nous allâmes payer nos courses. Après avoir déposé les sacs dans la voiture, nous nous rendîmes au loft afin de préparer le déjeuner. Il était déjà onze heures, le temps passait vraiment vite. Après vingt minutes, nous nous garâmes dans le parking de l'immeuble. J'avais maintenant ma place attitré, à force de venir chez lui pour les enquêtes, plus personne ne se garait sur la place 6D. Elle se situait en face de l'ascenseur, et oui, Kate Beckett n'aimait pas traverser un parking sombre et désert. Je n'avais rien à craindre, et je n'étais pas trouillarde mais quand même.

Arrivés devant la porte du loft, Rick ouvra la porte et prit les sacs se trouvant sur le parquet. Je fermais la porte, et je me dirigeai vers mon homme déjà en tenue. Il avait enlevé sa veste noire, remonté mes manches de sa chemise bordeaux et mis un tablier pour ne pas se salir. Je vins derrière lui et l'enlaça. Il me manquait tellement, son odeur me manquait. J'embrassais son omoplate droite plusieurs fois, de rapide baisers mais des baisers quand même.

- « Kate si tu veux manger à une heure raisonnable, il va falloir arrêter ça car je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu es contre moi »

- « Alors donne moi les ingrédients pour le dessert et je le fais »

- « Sac droit »

J'allais nous préparer des fondants au chocolat avec un cœur au chocolat blanc. Je pris tous les ustensiles dont j'avais besoin, les ingrédients supplémentaires et je commençais à préparer tout ça. Après vingt minutes de préparation, je plaçai les deux fondants au four et je pouvais enfin retrouver mon homme qui s'était affalé dans le canapé durant la cuisson des pâtes. Quel fainéant. Je le rejoignais, m'assis sur ses genoux et calai ma tête dans son cou. Nous nous emboitâmes à la perfection, comme si nos corps avaient été crées ensemble. Nous passâmes dix minutes dans le canapé puis le four sonna disant que le repas était prêt.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien. La discussion vira vite sur un sujet qui nous intéressait tous les deux : nous. Nous en parlâmes pendant quelques minutes puis nous débarrassâmes la table. Nous avions décidé de manger le dessert dans son lit. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire et j'étais prête, et j'en avais surtout envie. Nous prîmes une assiette où nous avons mis les deux fondants dessus ainsi que deux cuillères et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et je fis de même. L'assiette se trouvant sur son torse et moi sur le reste de son corps. Nous mangeâmes très rapidement les deux fondants tout en s'embrassant, l'assiette valsa vite sur le sol avec les deux cuillères, elles étaient de trop. Nous nous embrassâmes doucement pour la première fois puis les baisers se firent de plus en plus sauvagement. Mon corps était déjà en ébullition alors que nous commencions seulement les préliminaires. Je me demandais qu'est-ce que ça serait lors de l'acte en lui-même. Je m'approchais plus de lui, me sentant trop éloigné de sa bouche, cependant il prit un avantage sur moi et il me fit pivoter sur moi-même, il se trouvait maintenant sur moi. Mes mains parcouraient son cou, ses cheveux, son visage tandis que les siennes parcouraient la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je me retrouvais bien vite sans tee-shirt sentant que lui aussi avait chaud, je le dévêtit également. Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? Ses lèvres descendaient dangereusement vers ma poitrine mais s'arrêta pendant un long moment au niveau de mon cou, me marquant plusieurs fois, cependant ses lèvres me manquaient déjà alors il m'embrassa à nouveau. J'étais totalement sienne, mon corps ne répondait plus depuis un peu moment.

Il jouait avec moi, maintenant à moi de jouer. En un mouvement de bassin, j'étais à nouveau sur lui, étant torse nu, je découvrais chaque parcelle de son torse à l'aide de ma bouche. Ça semblait lui faire un sacré effet à la vue de ses nouveaux gémissements. Je continuais donc mon exploration, puis je remontais doucement vers ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Ce baiser fut assez court du au désir de chacun, nous avions tous les deux une respiration saccadée. Nous étions tous les deux en ébullition. Sentant son anatomie être a l'étroit dans son jean, je déboutonnais ses boutons, et lui enleva sans m'attarder sur son anatomie. Ce genre de plaisir ne sera pas pour une première fois.

Il me retourna à nouveau et il m'enleva également mon jean gris. Se sentait-il seul en sous-vêtements ? Il m'embrassa à nouveau au niveau du cou, et me marqua encore à plusieurs reprises, tout en me marquant, il me défit mon soutien-gorge afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ma poitrine. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de descendre vers mon intimité. Des gémissements s'extirpèrent de ma bouche, il me faisait un effet, je ne l'avais jamais connu. Notre première fois sera sans doute ma meilleure première fois.

Nous nous dévêtîmes complètement, nous étions maintenant sans aucun vêtements, nos corps étaient collés. Il releva sa tête, me demandant mon approbation pour la suite, je souriais et l'embrassai en gis de réponse. Il avait comprit car il se positionna correctement. En quelques secondes, Rick se mouvait en moi. Il était doux, attentionné avec moi, bon en même temps, je n'étais pas totalement rétablie de mon opération donc autant y aller doucement. Le rythme se fit plus rapide au bout de quelques minutes. Cet homme pouvait me faire monter au septième ciel en moins de cinq minutes. Les sensations afflouées dans son corps : le désir, le bien-être, l'amour...

Après une heure intensive, nous nous couchâmes à bout de souffle dans son lit. Je l'embrassai doucement en lui passant tout mon amour à travers ce baiser.

- « Je t'aime Kate »

- « Je t'aime aussi »

Nous nous embrassâmes plusieurs fois, puis je me faufilais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide pour calmer mes ardeurs, cependant je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me suive. Et c'est reparti pour un nouveau round, en espérant qu'il soit aussi fantastique que les deux premiers !

_**Fin du chapitre 10**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11 de la fic le Psychopathe**_

Les rounds suivants étaient fantastiques, faire l'amour avec lui était juste magique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, et je pense que plus jamais je ne pourrais ressentir ça avec un autre homme. De toute façon, je ne quitterai jamais Rick, sauf si bien sûr, il me le demandait et ça j'en doutais. Je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais aimé un homme, je sentais que celui-ci était bien différent des autres, j'aimais Rick. C'était ça l'amour, l'amour avec un grand A. Je n'avais jamais aimé mes nombreuses conquêtes, c'était plutôt de l'amitié-amour. Ça ne vous parle pas « l'amitié-amour » ? Mais c'est pourtant simple, les trois-quarts du temps, quand vous êtes amis avec des hommes, cette amitié est différente d'une amitié fille. Il y a toujours un petit plus dans l'amitié fille-garçon. Il y a toujours un peu d'amour dans cette amitié, et c'est ça l'amitié-amour. Combien de personnes sont mariés ou en couple avec leur meilleur ami ? J'en connais énormément.

Je me réveillai à six heures du soir, après m'être affalée dans son lit. Je m'étais endormie dès que ma tête avait touché l'oreiller, c'était plutôt rare, d'habitude je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir avant deux heures. En même temps, faire six rounds avec Rick - alors que ça faisait que deux jours que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital - était plutôt épuisant. Mais j'avais pu récupérer en même temps.

- « Hey, bien dormi ? »

- « Oui et toi ? »

- « Parfaitement »

Je l'embrassai pour lui dire bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir. Ça me faisait encore bizarre de l'embrasser mais ça me gênais pas, j'en étais heureuse. Je me blottissais dans ses bras, un gémissement de satisfaction sortit de sa bouche, je rigolais intérieurement. J'embrassai son épaule un milliard de fois, puis son cou pour ensuite que mes lèvres s'attardèrent sur sa mâchoire puis sa bouche. Elle était toujours agréable au toucher, légèrement enflée mais pas trop.

J'avais mon nez au creux de son cou, je respirais son odeur, elle était légèrement boisée, de Gingembre et d'Iris, j'adorais son parfum, et je l'avais tout de suite reconnu : Dior Homme Sport. Le seul problème c'était que dès que je sentais ce parfum, je pensais à Jude Law... Il est plutôt sexy comme homme, mais Rick est mieux, il est parfait. Jude Law est un de mes acteurs préférés, avec Jason Statham et un petit coup de cœur pour notre cher Georgy alias Georges Clooney et pour finir Shemar Moore. Ces acteurs sont juste des dieux !

- « Papa ? »

- « J'arrive mon cœur ! »

- « Je reviens, je te laisse ma chemise ? »

- « Oui »

Il m'embrassa langoureusement puis se dirigea en caleçon vers sa penderie afin de prendre un tee-shirt noir avec un jean brut. Je n'avais jamais vu ce fameux jean, il devait l'avoir acheté il y a quelques jours ou bien c'était un vieux jean. En tout cas, il lui allait à merveille. Il lui moulait ses fesses merveilleusement bien, ses cuisses musclées ressortaient ainsi que ses mollets. Son tee-shirt à l'inverse ne laissait pas apercevoir ses muscles ainsi que son petit ventre. Il irait avec moi faire du jogging tous les matins afin qu'il retrouve une silhouette parfaite, son petit ventre ne me gênait pas mais il serait d'autant plus sexy sans lui.

- « Demain je vais courir, tu viens avec moi ? »

- « Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon »

- « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

- « Un : te surveiller, Deux : mon ventre »

- « Mais il est très bien ton ventre »

- « Je serais encore mieux sans »

- « Si tu le dis »

- « Tu me trouves gros ? »

- « Non tu es parfait ! »

Richard Castle qui complexe sur son corps était une première pour moi. Je ne voyais pas qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se reprocher, il était loin d'être en sur-poids, il avait beau avoir un peu de ventre, ce n'était pas gênant. Face à certaines personnes, oui il était « gros » mais face à d'autres il était « mince ». Je n'aimais pas critiquer, surtout par rapport au poids des gens je trouvais ça injuste.

_**Appartement de Richard Castle, dix-huit heures dix : POV de Richard Castle.**_

Nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes, dans mon lit ainsi que dans la douche. C'était magique.

Je n'avais pas prévu que ma fille rentre aussi tôt, d'habitude elle trainait avec son nouveau petit-ami David. Je l'avait rencontré il y a une semaine et il était très gentil avec ma fille, il s'occupait parfaitement d'Alexis. Ils avaient une relation semblable avec celle que j'entretiens avec Kate.

- « Tu n'es pas avec David ? »

- « Non il était malade aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs les parents de David veulent te rencontrer toi et Kate »

- « Pourquoi Kate ? »

- « Il se pourrait que j'ai dis à David que vous étiez ensemble et David à ses parents. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne diront rien »

- « Alexis ça ne me gêne pas mais Kate n'est pas encore prête pour ça. Même son père n'est pas au courant »

- « Désolée papa mais j'étais tellement contente que c'est sorti tout seul... »

_TOC TOC TOC_

Qui pouvait bien toquer à ma porte à dix-huit heures ? J'allais vite le découvrir. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la porte du loft, puis j'ouvrai la porte et ce que je vis me surpris.

- « Monsieur Castle, bonsoir »

Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. J'avais en face de moi le père de Kate. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le rencontrait mais c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais en temps que petit-ami de sa fille.

- « Monsieur Beckett, entrez ! »

- « Merci »

- « Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

- « Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas vu ma Katie depuis quelques mois et nous avons un rituel, nous nous appelons chaque dimanche or dimanche dernier elle n'a pas appelé. Oui nous sommes jeudi mais j'avais envie de la voir. Je suis passé à son appartement mais le concierge m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas venue depuis une semaine et demi. Ensuite j'ai appelé le poste mais rien. J'ai donc supposé qu'elle se trouvait chez vous. »

- « Vous avez vu juste elle est ici. Je vais chercher Kate dans la chambre, mais faîtes comme chez vous. »

J'étais totalement stressé, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il n'y avait rien de stressant mais vu que je n'étais pas normal, je stressais. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers ma chambre afin de prévenir Kate de l'arrivé de son père mais aussi pour qu'elle me dise ce que l'on devait faire.

- « Kate ? »

- « Je suis sous la douche, tu viens ? » cria t-elle, je me doutais que son père n'est pas entendu du salon.

- « Kate ton père est là »

- « Quoi ? »

Elle coupa l'eau immédiatement et sorti quelques secondes plus tard entourée d'une serviette prune.

- « Tu aurais pas une chemise a me prêter ? Une longue ? »

- « Si bien sûr. La violette te convient ? »

- « Oui parfait. »

_**Chambre de Richard Castle : POV de Kate.**_

La seule question que je me posais en ce moment était : « Pourquoi mon père se trouvait dans l'appartement de mon petit ami ? ». J'allais avoir la réponse dans quelques minutes mais devais-je lui parler de ma relation naissante avec Rick ? Je me posais énormément de questions pour rien. C'est mon père, il a le droit de savoir, et puis c'est mon père.

Il se situait dans le salon, près de l'immense bibliothèque de Rick. Il avait le dernier Nikki Hard dans les mains.

- « Papa ? »

- « Katie ? »

- « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Bien et toi ? »

- « Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là »

- « En effet »

- « Chaque dimanche tu appelles à la maison mais dimanche dernier tu n'as pas appelé. Je me suis dis que tu avais une enquête et que tu appellerais lundi. Mais rien alors j'ai appelé le capitaine Gates, très gentille femme d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, elle m'a annoncé que tu n'étais pas venu au poste depuis que tu es sortie de l'hôpital. J'étais surpris et elle aussi, tu manques à tes collègues Katie. Je suis allée à ton appartement mais rien, j'ai attendu trente minutes mais toujours rien. Je t'ai appelé un certains nombre de fois mais rien. Alors je suis allé voir la seule personne chez qui tu pourrais être : chez Richard. »

- « Oh papa je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Dimanche j'étais encore à l'hôpital et j'ai eu quelques contre-temps »

- « Ils ne s'appelleraient pas Richard Castle ? »

- « Peut-être bien »

- « Oh ma Katie je suis tellement content ! »

- « Merci papa »

- « Il te rend heureuse ? »

- « Oui papa »

- « Alors je vais bientôt être grand-père ? »

- « Papa ! »

- « Tu commences à être vieille ma Katie »

- « J'ai trente et un ans papa »

- « N'attends pas trop, je veux connaître mes petits-enfants »

- « Papa » dis-je avec un léger soupçon d'exaspération.

- « Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, je vais te laisser alors »

- « Restez pour le dîner monsieur Beckett »

- « Appelez moi Jim, Richard »

- « Très bien »

Le reste de la soirée se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Rick avait préparé son fameux _Tiremoiladessous_. Euh pardon, Tiramisu au café. Un vrai délice. Mon père avait pris congé il y a quelques minutes ainsi que Martha et Alexis. Nous étions à nouveau seul. Rick me lançait des regards plutôt insistant et je n'étais pas contre. Je me mordais sensuellement la lèvre inférieure, Rick déglutit en me voyant faire. Je souriais puis je me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Après deux pas, il me collait déjà contre la porte de sa chambre en m'embrassant langoureusement. Cet homme était comme la braise, à tout moment il s'enflammait. Après avoir difficilement ouvert la porte, nous entrâmes toujours collés. Il me marquait déjà, qu'est-ce que ça serait lorsque nous serions dans le lit ? Il me fit son fameux « _shut the front door_ » et j'adorais ça. J'aimais quand il prenait le taureau par les cornes, pour une fois les rôles étaient remplacés.

Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent vite sur le sol, mes genoux touchaient à peine son lit qu'il me plaquait contre le matelas. Cet homme était bien plus pressé que moi, il semblait vouloir me faire sienne tout de suite alors je me décollais de lui.

- « Tu m'allumes et après tu renonces ? »

- « Je ne renonces pas Rick mais regarde moi ça j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'homme d'y il y a quatre ans, je ne veux pas être une simple aventure d'un soir. Je sais que je ne le suis pas mais là en ce moment, c'est l'impression que j'ai »

- « Je suis désolé Kate, je voulais pas »

- « Je sais »

Je l'embrassai doucement pour lui montrer que je voulais y aller en douceur et non rapidement. Il comprit de suite car il se faisait moins entreprenant. Cet homme était vraiment parfait. Nous y allions vraiment doucement, mais trop doucement alors je pris le taureau par les cornes. Nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus langoureux. La chaleur de nos deux corps monta rapidement. Nous étions déjà nu depuis longtemps, il se positionna correctement sans pour autant me faire sienne. Il me marquait à nouveau, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée lorsqu'il s'attarda sur ma poitrine. Il jouait avec moi mais correctement. J'étais littéralement en train de bouillir, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, qu'il me fasse sienne. Mes gémissement se firent de plus en plus fort, il devait comprendre que j'avais envie de lui mais il ne fit rien, il jouait toujours avec mon corps : ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon lobe d'oreille.

- « Rick » soupirais-je

Mon gémissement semblait être l'approbation qu'il attendait. Il s'immisça doucement en moi, et les sensations affluaient dans mon corps. Je me sentais bien, protégée du reste du monde. Les va et viens se firent de plus en plus rapide. Rick m'embrassai pour que mes gémissements ne puissent pas être entendu par le reste de la famille Rodgers.

Nous atteignîmes le septième ciel simultanément, nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Nous soupirâmes de contentement pour après nous endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

_**Douze heures plus tard, poste de police du 12th district.**_

- « Beckett ! »

- « Hey Esposito, comment vas-tu ? »

- « Ma supérieure est absente donc tout va pour le mieux ! »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Non c'est triste sans toi et Castle. Même Gates est moins cool sans vous. Et elle se défoule sur nous maintenant alors qu'avant c'était sur Castle. Tu reviens quand ? »

- « Dans une semaine »

- « Une semaine de torture... Tu veux pas revenir genre maintenant ? »

- « Mon médecin attitré ne voudra pas... »

- « Ton médecin attitré ? Josh ? »

- « Non Castle... »

- « Oh donc toi et Castle ? »

- « Non pas du tout, je dors chez lui … dans la chambre d'amis et sinon on ne fait rien »

- « Ouais... »

- « Ravie de t'avoir vu, passes le bonjour à Ryan »

- « Tu vas voir Lanie ? »

- « Oui »

Esposito m'avait manqué en fait, il est adorable, un vrai frère pour moi.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour descendre à la morgue quand mon téléphone sonna.

- « Oh oh, les problèmes commencent... »

Appartement de Richard Castle : POV de Rick.

Je me réveillais tranquillement après avoir passé une nuit de folie avec Kate. Nous nous étions réveillés plusieurs fois pour faire l'amour à nouveau. Une vraie tigresse cette femme.

Sentant le lit plutôt froid, je tournais la tête pour voir la femme que j'aimais dans mon lit, mais rien. Pas de traces d'elle. Je retournais la tête afin de prendre mon Iphone quand je vis


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

C'est assez exceptionnel que je publie deux chapitres à la suite – et surtout exceptionnel que j'écrive un chapitre en quelques heures – mais aujourd'hui est un jour plutôt exceptionnel : en effet, c'est l'anniversaire de R3K – Léna pour les intimes xD – Donc ce chapitre est pour toi. Bon c'est pas le plus joyeux mais tu vas aimer (enfin j'espère). DONC JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON ANGE

Un grand merci à Charlotte pour m'avoir aidé dans un passage. Thank's my bêta ! Profites encore de tes vacances et à ton retour tu auras du boulot et de la lecture 3. Yé t'aime fort.

Alors Jacquouille, tu voulais du Patrick, et bah tu vas avoir du Patrick :P (tu me laisses un commentaire ? xD)

Bonne lecture !

ENJOY :D

_**Chapitre 12 de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_**POV de Richard Castle :**_

Je me réveillais à dix heures du matin, c'était une première pour moi de me lever aussi tard, sauf quand j'avais la gueule de bois, or je ne l'avait pas, enfin je crois. Pas de vision floue, pas de mal de crâne. Non je n'avais définitivement pas la gueule de bois.  
Je me retournais vers la droite afin d'apercevoir la femme que j'aimais dans mon lit, que dis-je dans notre lit mais rien, le néant. Où était-elle ? Je fermais les yeux, puis les rouvraient en me disant que c'était qu'un rêve mais ce n'en n'était définitivement pas un.  
Pas de bruit d'eau qui coule, elle n'était donc pas sous la douche, je me tournais vers le sol, non elle n'était pas affalée sur celui-ci. Je soulevais la couette pour voir si elle n'était pas en train de me faire une gâterie, non pas de Kate suspendue à Little Ricky. Je me levais donc afin de voir si elle n'était pas dans la penderie mais pas de Kate en train de jouer à cache-cache. Était-elle dans la salle de bain en train de se faire une beauté ? Non, de toute façon elle n'en avait pas besoin. J'enfilais mon caleçon en soie noir - les plus confortables - et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine en faisant un détour par mon bureau et la bibliothèque mais elle était introuvable. Évidemment pas de Kate dans la cuisine. Où pouvait bien t-elle être ?  
Une feuille se trouvait sur le bar de la cuisine, il y avait juste marqué "Rick", je savais donc pourquoi elle était introuvable, elle était partie. La seule question que je me posais en ce moment était : "Était-elle partie pour de bon ?".  
J'ouvrais la feuille A4 pliée en quatre - alors une feuille A3, on la plie en trois ? -. Je lus sa lettre une première fois, puis une seconde fois.  
_ « Mon amour,  
Je sais ce que tu dois penser, est-ce une lettre d'adieu ? Je te rassure, ce n'est pas une lettre de rupture, je t'aime trop pour te quitter. Tu dois être mort d'inquiétude et je m'en veut terriblement d'être partie ce matin mais il le fallait. Je devais aller voir Esposito et Ryan ainsi que Lanie, ils me manquent terriblement, je sais qu'ils te manquent également et je sais que tu dois te dire qu'on aurait pu y aller tous les deux mais je devais y aller seule, je ne suis pas encore prête à dévoiler notre relation aux autres et là tu dois te dire que tu aurais pris de la distance au poste mais c'est moi qui aurait tout foiré, vois-tu, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de t'embrasser. Je suis déjà en manque. En ce moment je dois être avec Lanie, elle doit essayer de me tirer les vers du nez à propos de nous mais je vais résister. Tu dois être en colère donc rejoins-moi à la morgue dès que tu peux, enfin si tu veux encore de moi.  
Je t'aime, Kate »_  
Elle était encore partie sans moi, elle en faisait qu'à sa tête mais je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir, elle était têtue mais c'était de cette femme que j'étais amoureux. Je pris mon téléphone, appuya longtemps sur la touche "2".

- « Rick ? »

- « Il faut qu'on parle »

- « Je sais mais avant tout sache que je suis désolée »

- « Kate je t'en veux pas, j'ai lu ta lettre et j'ai compris que tu voulais y aller seule mais il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Pas par téléphone, tu es avec Lanie ? »

- « Je suis dans l'ascenseur »

- « Rejoins-moi dans trente minutes chez Enzo »

- « Chez Enzo, d'accord, je t'aime »

- « Je t'aime aussi »

Je me préparais pour aller chez Enzo, c'était un peu comme notre QG, après bien sûr le Hold Aunt. J'enfilais un pantalon beige ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc, il faisait actuellement très chaud alors j'oubliais les jeans pour des pantalons, je ne voulais pas arriver en face de Kate trempé de sueur.

_**Appartement de Josh Davidson, dix heures trente : POV de Josh Davidson**_

C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Aujourd'hui que la vie de Kate Beckett et Richard Castle allait changer à tout jamais. Aujourd'hui j'allais passer d'un chirurgien cardiaque réputé à un criminel. J'ai voulu tout abandonner plusieurs fois mais ma soif de vengeance était bel et bien présente. Tuer Kate Beckett avait été ma priorité depuis près de deux ans, j'avais reçu l'ordre de mon paternel - le dragon – de me rapprocher de celle-ci afin de l'éliminer. Au début c'était facile, je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle mais quelques mois après tout était devenu trop compliqué, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital suite à son « exécution » je devais faire une erreur lors de l'opération et la tuer. Mais comment tuer la femme qu'on aime ?

J'étais à présent le dragon alors il me devait de la tuer, et tout sera beaucoup plus facile. Cette fois-ci pas de retour en arrière, en même temps je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle donc ça sera beaucoup plus facile.

J'avais su grâce à un de mes contact qu'elle était actuellement au poste et grâce à ce même contact elle avait à présent un mouchard sur elle. J'avais tout entendu de sa petite conversation avec son toutou d'écrivain, je savais donc qu'elle allait se rendre chez Enzo. J'appliquerais mon plan après sa sortie du poste de police.

_**Devant le poste du 12th district, dix heures quarante : POV de Josh Davidson**_

J'attendais devant le poste, j'étais adossé contre une berline noire qui n'était pas la mienne, j'étais garé quelques mètres plus loin, en même temps la probabilité de pouvoir garer un fourgon dans une rue était quasi infime.

J'avais mon arme dans la poche, je voulais seulement lui faire peur pour qu'elle monte avec moi. J'attendais maintenant qu'elle sorte. Une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, cinq minutes, toujours rien. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Après quelques secondes, elle sortit du poste. Sa réaction était attendue, elle se figea lorsqu'elle m'aperçus.

- « Josh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose »

- « Je t'écoute »

- « Pas ici, viens »

- « Josh, je suis attendue quelque part »

- « Il peut attendre quelques secondes »

Je tendais mon bras pour l'inviter à me suivre. Évidemment elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait se passer, qu'elle idiote ! Elle avançait d'un pas plutôt rapide, avant d'arriver à l'intersection, je me collai à elle et lui fit sentir mon arme entre ses côtes.

- « Josh qu'est-ce que ? »

- « Tais-toi et tu me suis ! »

Elle me broncha pas mais chercha un regard familier. Elle n'en trouverait malheureusement aucun, j'avais tout prévu.

- « A droite »

Elle prit à droite comme convenu, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans une petite ruelle.

- « Josh qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je t'ai dis de te taire ! »

Elle se tue et nous continuâmes notre route jusqu'au fourgon noir que j'avais auparavant garé. J'ouvris la porte arrière tout en gardant mon arme contre ses côtes.

- « Montes ! »

- « Non ! »

- « Ok »

Je pris un mouchoir où j'avais auparavant versé un liquide transparent et je positionna contre sa bouche, elle essaya de se libérer mais le produit faisait déjà effet. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience dans mes bras. Je l'a jetait dans le fourgon et prit le volant direction l'entrepôt. Mon père sera fier de moi.

_**5ème avenue : POV de Patrick Dempsey.**_

J'avais entendu du bruit dans une des ruelles en sortant de ma voiture, étant très curieux je me dirigeai à pied en direction de cette ruelle quand je vis un fourgon débouler de la ruelle partant vers le Nord. En bon citoyen, je pris en filature ce fourgon qui me paraissait bien suspect. En cas de souci, j'appellerais la police mais pour l'instant ça ne servait à rien de les alerter pour rien.

Nous remontâmes la 5ème avenue jusqu'à la 14ème rue mais là quelque chose se produit. Je n'avais encore j'avais vu un tel accident. L'homme que je prenais en filature avait commencé à perdre le contrôle de son véhicule pour ensuite percuter de plein fouet un camion. Les dégâts n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Le fourgon avait fait plusieurs tonneaux pour ensuite se coucher sur la route. C'était une vraie épave, le véhicule était foutu et le conducteur si il avait survécu ne devait pas être dans un bon état. Je m'approchais au maximum de l'accident puis gara mon véhicule pour finir à pied.

Je demandais aux personnes de se dégager, étant médecin je pouvais voir si il y avait des survivants même si j'en doutais. Plusieurs personnes appelèrent la police ainsi que les secours. D'ici quelques minutes ils seront présent. J'avais quelques minutes devant moi pour essayer de sauver une vie.

Je me précipitais à l'avant du véhicule afin de m'occuper du conducteur. Lorsque je le vit, j'eus un léger rictus. Mon ami d'enfance était dans ce fourgon. Mon ami d'enfance venait de mourir sous mes yeux. Je filais mon meilleur ami.

Les sirènes des secours se firent de plus en plus fortes. En me relevant afin de me retirer du véhicule pour laisser la place aux secouristes, je vis quelque chose. Non pas quelque chose, quelqu'un, un corps.

- « Monsieur dégagez »

- « Il y a un corps à l'arrière »

- « Poussez-vous »

- « Il y a un corps, elle est peut-être en vie »

- « Alors poussez-vous qu'on puisse la sauver »

Je me dégageai afin qu'ils puissent la sauver. J'étais heureux de l'avoir vu car les secouristes auraient pu passer à côté d'elle.

- « Mademoiselle vous m'entendez ? »

- « Hum... »

- « Ne bougez pas, on vient vous chercher »

- « Rick »

- « Qui est Rick mademoiselle ? »

- « Rick Castle »

- « Votre petit-ami »

- « Oui »

- « Ne bougez pas, dès qu'on sera à l'hôpital nous l'appellerons »

_**Dans le fourgon : POV de Kate**_

Ce débile de Josh n'avais pas su doser le taux de Chloroforme. Je m'étais évanouie seulement quelques minutes, cependant j'avais les mains liés. Nous étions en train de rouler sur la 5ème avenue, j'avais reconnu quelques boutiques se trouvant uniquement dans cette avenue.

Après quelques efforts, je me levais et marchais vers Josh tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en essayant surtout de ne pas tomber. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à son niveau, je lui flanquai un coup dans sa tête tout en essayant de ne pas provoquer un accident de ma faute. Malheureusement nous commencions déjà à partir dans le fossé, nous nous battions mais avant même qu'il s'en rende compte nous percutions déjà le camion. J'avais eu le temps de me protéger en me baissant mais la collision était tellement forte que je fus projetée contre la paroi arrière du fourgon. Le reste fut flou jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

Le trajet dans l'ambulance se fit assez court. Les seuls mots que je prononçais étaient : « Rick ». Les secouristes avaient beau me dire qu'il était en chemin, je le voulais à côté de moi et non qu'il soit en train de m'attendre.

J'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était m'endormir quelques secondes, j'étais fatiguée, fatiguée des évènements. Je voulais juste avoir un peu de répit en compagnie de mon homme mais non, il fallait toujours que quelqu'un vienne tout gâcher.

J'arrivais enfin à l'hôpital, j'avais une seule envie, le voir. Nous prîmes plusieurs couloirs pour enfin arriver aux urgences. Il était là, mon homme était là. J'étais tellement soulagée que je fermais les yeux, pour ne plus les ouvrir.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE : Pendant tout ce chapitre, ça sera le POV de Rick, donc je n'annonce pas le POV durant la fic, il y aura quelques POV d'autres personnes mais je dirais juste POV de Lanie ou Kate ou autre et fin du POV de … . Je crois qu'avec ce genre de blessures, Kate ne peut pas tomber dans le coma mais on va dire que si ;) **

Elle arrivait enfin, elle souriait malgré son état. J'étais tellement heureux de la retrouver, elle m'avait tellement manqué. Elle était absente depuis plus d'une demi journée mais une demi journée sans elle était un supplice. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle me quitte. Suis-je pathétique ? Non juste amoureux. Elle se rapprochait de moi chaques secondes, elle n'était pas très amochée, mais elle l'était aux endroits fatidiques, le torse, le visage. Elle avait également une fracture ouverte du tibia, ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais elle souriait alors j'étais heureux. Je m'approchais du brancard, quand je vis qu'elle était plutôt fatiguée, elle semblait soulagée qu'elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle ne les rouvriraient pas. Les bips des machines s'affolèrent, je commençais à paniquer quand les médecins virent qu'elle sombrait dans le coma. En l'espace d'un mois, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle y allait. Est-ce qu'une fois dans notre vie, on pouvait nous laisser tranquille ? Je voulais les suivre, être à côté d'elle mais on m'avait empêché, je m'étais énervé, on m'avait congédié dans la salle d'attente. J'étais furieux, pourquoi on m'empêchait d'être avec la femme de ma vie ? Je voulais la demander en mariage, et je n'avais pas pu.

**_Bip, bip._**

- « Lanie ? »

- « Salut Castle. »

- « Que me vaut ton appel ? »

- « Josh vient de se retrouver sur ma table, il a eu un accident. A ce qui paraît, il aurait kidnappé une femme »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Kate est avec toi ? »

- « Oui on est à l'hôpital »

- « Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec elle ? »

- « Si mais elle a eu un accident »

- « QUOI ?! »

- « Oui, on m'a appelé il y a trente minutes pour me dire que je devais me rendre à Saint Vincent car ma petite-amie allait y être conduire »

- « Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Si tu savais »

- « J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave.. Je te rejoins, j'amène Alexis, Ryan et Espo » déclara la légiste dont la voix se crispait sous le flot de l'émotion.

- « Merci Lanie »

- « De rien, par contre il va falloir prévenir son père »

- « Je m'en charge »

- « Je te rejoins dans vingt minutes »

- « Très bien, merci »

Je devais maintenant appeler son père, ça allait être le plus dur, comment lui dire que sa fille est à l'hôpital ? J'avais jamais eu l'occasion de dire ça, en même temps il faut une première fois à tout, mais je ne voulais pas une première de ça. Je pris mon Iphone qui se trouvait dans ma poche arrière droite, et composai le numéro de Jim Beckett. Après trois sonneries, mon futur beau-père décrocha.

- « Rick, que me vaut ce plaisir »

- « Monsieur Beckett, je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer »

- « Rick, ne me dîtes pas que ma fille est morte ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas »

- « Non elle n'est pas morte, et j'en suis ravi mais elle se trouve à l'hôpital »

- « Lequel ? »

- « Saint Vincent »

- « J'arrive »

- « Très bien, merci »

- « Merci à vous plutôt »

Il raccrocha quelques secondes après. J'étais complètement bouleversé que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, j'en avais aucune envie. Trois semaines, trois semaines d'amour et voilà ce que ça donne. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi on se déchaînait sur nous ?

Je n'avais même pas vu que ma mère, ma fille et mes amis étaient arrivés, ils me saluèrent silencieusement et Lanie me prit à part pour discuter, que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir ?  
- « Castle, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, ça fait deux fois que Kate se retrouve à l'hôpital en moins d'un mois, il faut juste que tu tiennes le coup » - « Lanie, pourquoi elle est venue te voir ce matin ? » - « Elle voulait m'annoncer quelque chose » - « Elle t'a dit quoi ? » - « Rien, elle n'a pas eu le temps. Je lui ai dit de partir te rejoindre, que ça pouvait attendre. Mais elle a griffonné un truc sur un papier, et elle l'a mis dans sa poche de jean » - « Merci Lanie » - « De rien »  
Il fallait que j'arrive à avoir accès aux affaires de Kate, je voulais savoir à tout prix. Elle voulait annoncer quelque chose à Lanie, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Trois semaines, en trois semaines qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire ? L'amour, l'amour, l'amour et encore l'amour. Je veux savoir !  
- « Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ! » - « C'est ma petite-amie et future femme qui est là, j'ai besoin d'être près d'elle et elle en a besoin également » - « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, ce sont les règles » - « Alors est-ce que vous pouvez regarder dans son jean, il y a une feuille, elle est pour moi » - « Bien sûr, attendez là »  
Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, et le tour était joué. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir écrit sur cette feuille ? L'infirmière, Sidney revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une feuille en papier dans la main, je la remerciais et je retournais m'asseoir près de la salle d'attente. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner même si toute ma famille y était. Lanie me regardait mais je ne lui rendais pas son sourire, je n'avais aucune envie de sourire. Ce que je voulais, c'était ma Kate. J'étais en train de lire sa lettre, elle m'était destinée. J'étais littéralement sur les fesses, je ne m'attendais aucunement à ça. Si seulement elle m'avait réveillé, j'aurais su avant qu'elle soit à l'hôpital, dans le coma.  
_« Mon amour, J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, si je pensais m'attendre à ça, je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver aussi vite, mais voilà, c'est fait et je ne regrette pas. Je suis tellement heureuse et tu m'as fait un cadeau que je voulais à tout prix. Déjà je te voulais pour moi toute seule, et j'ai eu ce cadeau magnifique, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je t'aime tellement. Je pourrais plutôt dire Nous t'aimons tellement. Oui, je suis enceinte de toi, je porte notre enfant. Je vais être mère et tu vas à nouveau être père. Si seulement je m'attendais à ça. Je suis tellement heureuse. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime Ta future femme.  
PS : je suis au courant pour la bague qui se trouve dans le deuxième tiroir de ta table de chevet ;) »_  
Si seulement je m'attendais à ça. Kate enceinte. OH MON DIEU ! Non c'était pas possible, quoi que ?

« Castle ? »

« Lanie, Kate est enceinte ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est merveilleux »

« Kate est enceinte »

« Oh mon dieu, si ils font une mauvaise manipulation »

« Vas-y »

« Elle va s'en sortir »

« J'espère »

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Je passais mes journées à son chevet, je ne pouvais pas la quitter, elle et notre enfant. Son ventre avait commencé à grossir. J'imagine sa tête quand elle allait le voir. Elle sera juste heureuse. Son état n'avait toujours pas évolué, elle était toujours dans le coma et elle seule pouvait s'en sortir. Je me demandais si elle était heureuse ou bien si elle était terrifiée là-haut. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, si elle rêvait de moi et de notre enfant ou bien de son kidnapping. Savait-elle que Josh était le dragon ? Savait-elle que tout était fini ?

_**Toc Toc**_

- « Hey Castle » - « Salut Lanie, du nouveau ? » - « Les médecins disent toujours la même chose, ses constantes sont bonnes, elle est en parfaite santé, le bébé va bien, donc on attend » - « On attend... » - « Oui »  
J'en avais marre d'attendre, je voulais que ça bouge. Il y avait bien une solution pour la sortir du coma.  
- « Tu tiens le coup ? » - « Comment tenir le coup avec sa petite-amie dans le coma qui porte mon enfant ? Comment dois-je le vivre ? » - « Tu ne le vis pas, tu le subis » - « Exactement, je subis et j'en ai marre » - « Tu dois te battre, pour elle, pour le petit, pour vous trois » - « Oui » - « Va prendre quelque chose à manger, tu as beaucoup maigri depuis qu'elle est ici » - « Prends soins d'eux » - « Oui »  
Je n'avais pas envie de partir mais Lanie était là donc j'obéissais, je n'avais pas le choix. Je marchais vers la cafétéria tout en repensant à nos moments avec Kate. Elle me manquait terriblement.

_**POV de Lanie**_

- « Salut Kate, c'est moi Lanie. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de te parler alors que tu n'entends peut-être pas. Bref, je suis tellement contente pour toi et Rick. Un enfant. Quoi de plus merveilleux ma KB. Je savais que c'était l'homme de ta vie, et bien sûr tu ne m'écoutais jamais. Alors j'ai pas raison ? Il te donne son amour et un enfant en trois semaines. C'est pas beau ? Hé par contre tu fais attention, parce que un enfant au bout de trois semaines, ça fait court alors si vous continuez sur ce rythme, vous allez être vite une famille nombreuse. Je vais être tata Kate, et je veux être la marraine ! Ce rôle me revient après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, alors te défiles pas ! Je t'ai à l'œil toi. Non, je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi. J'ai une grande nouvelle aussi, Javi et moi on est à nouveau ensemble. Après tant de parties de jambes en l'air, on a décidé de se redonner une chance. C'est pas merveilleux ? Par contre, je suis pas aussi rapide que toi, je veux pas d'enfant encore, mais je pense que d'ici un an je serai enceinte connaissant Javi. Mais bon, j'ai assez parlé de moi. Kate il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant, ton Ricky a perdu énormément de poids depuis que tu es dans le coma, il faut l'envoyer manger si on veut qu'il se nourrisse, et encore, je pense même pas qu'il mange très équilibré. On a besoin de toi KB. Il faut que tu sortes de ce coma, tu nous manques. Tu manques à Ryan, à Javier, à Alexis, à Martha, à ton père, à Rick et bien sûr à moi. C'est maintenant Kate qu'on a besoin de toi. »  
Je savais pas si ça allait marcher, j'espérais du fond du cœur, je voulais qu'elle se réveille. On avait tous besoin d'elle.

Les bips des machines sonnaient terriblement fort, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Avais-je fais quelque chose ? Kate se réveillait-elle ? Je ne savais pas. Les médecins étaient auprès d'elle, ils avaient bien voulu que je reste, étant médecin également – même si ma spécialité était les cadavres – ça pouvait toujours aider. Ils semblaient plutôt confiants, faisaient-ils ça souvent ? Avaient-ils souvent des cas de coma ? Castle était adossé à la porte se trouvant en face de celle de Kate, les larmes ravageaient son visage. Si Kate pouvait le voir comme ça, que dirait-elle ? Je m'excusais auprès des médecins présents dans la pièce, et j'allais m'adosser à côté de lui en attendant les nouvelles. C'est à ce moment là qu'on se rend compte que les minutes sont longues, voire trop longues

Il avait enfin réussi à stabiliser Kate, j'en étais ravie, et quand il sortit de sa chambre, il vint directement vers nous.  
- « Alors docteur ? » - « Et bien monsieur Castle, votre petite-amie est une coriace mais il semblerait qu'elle est en phase de réveil » - « Sérieusement ? » - « Sérieusement monsieur Castle » - « Merci beaucoup » - « De rien, mais je ne fais que mon travail »

_**Fin du POV de Lanie **_

J'étais tellement heureux, ma KB se réveillait enfin après un mois de coma. Elle allait pouvoir enfin profiter de la joie de la grossesse. J'entrai dans sa chambre seul, Lanie voulait nous laisser seuls le temps de nos retrouvailles. Elle était tellement jolie. Je fondis dès que je l'apercus. J'étais littéralement à sa merci. Si elle me demandait de lui payer des milliers de chaussures à talons, je le ferai juste pour lui faire plaisir. Je m'assis sur leurs chaises absolument immondes, inconfortables et tout ce que vous voulez puis j'enlaçai ses doigts avec les miens en attendant le moment venu.  
- « Josh ? » dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible - « Kate c'est moi »  
Elle clignait des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité, je trouvais ça absolument adorable. Elle était tellement jolie avec sa chemise d'hôpital. Elle lui allait à merveille. Et dieu sait comment elles sont horribles. Non mais comment ils peuvent donner ça aux patients ?  
- « Hey mon amour » - « Comment tu vas ? » - « Mieux, Rick je suis enceinte » - « Oui je sais » - « Tu as trouvé le mot » - « Oui grâce à Lanie » - « Je voulais te le dire en personne mais je sentais qu'on me suivait depuis ce matin alors j'ai préféré m'assurer que tu le saches d'un moyen ou d'un autre » - « Kate peu importe la façon dont je l'ai su, je suis content de l'avoir su. Bon dieu Kate, un enfant » - « Oui, je t'aime » - « Je t'aime aussi »  
Nous nous embrassâmes comme jamais nous nous étions embrassés, à la fois passionnément, langoureusement, en transmettant tous nos sentiments à travers ce baiser. C'était juste magique. Les retrouvailles se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde était heureux de retrouver leur KB. Même Gates était venue pendant une demi heure voir comment sa meilleure détective allait. Je chuchotais quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de ma petite-amie et elle accepta après réflexion  
- « Les amis, on a deux grosses nouvelles à vous annoncer » - « Alors tout d'abord, Capitaine Gates, après ce que nous allons vous annoncer, je sais que vous voudrez que Castle ne vienne plus au poste, mais sachez que ça ne changera rien. Alors la première grande nouvelle est que Castle et moi sommes ensemble depuis près de trois semaines. »  
Des hurlements de plaisir se firent entendre dans la pièce, seul Gates n'était pas en train de sauter de joie, non elle nous fixait. D'abord Kate, puis moi, et ainsi de suite. C'était vraiment flippant. Lanie et les gars demandèrent un bisou, nous étions juste mort de rire. On avait l'impression d'avoir des enfants de dix ans devant nous. Nous nous embrassâmes chastement et des cris de joie remplacèrent les « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! ».  
- « Et la seconde bonne nouvelle » demanda Gates - « Et bien la seconde bonne nouvelle est que je suis enceinte depuis … » - « Deux mois » - « Je suis restée dans le coma un mois ? » - « Oui » - « Un mois... » dit-elle doucement, presque choquée - « On va vous laisser, félicitation à vous deux. Nous on a du boulot »  
Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls à nouveau. Nous deux, rien que tous les deux.

_**Quatre mois plus tard**_

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, nous allions enfin à notre première échographie. Nous allions enfin voir notre bébé. Notre bout de chou. Kate était rentrée de l'hôpital depuis deux mois, tout se passait très bien, tout était parfait. Elle mangeait de tout, je rigolais énormément. J'adorais ses pulsions, sur mon bureau, dans le salon, sur le sol. Le rêve. J'aimais cette femme. Nous nous rendions chez le gynécologue de Kate, le docteur Kate Murphy – coïncidence ? -. Une très jolie femme, une grande blonde, fine. Elle semblait très gentille. L'échographie se passa très bien, nous avions appris que Kate n'attendais pas un bébé mais deux bébés, des faux-jumeaux. C'était juste parfait, mais pour une première fois, ça faisait beaucoup. Nous nous étions installés dans un chez nous dans TriBeCa, pas très loin du loft où vivaient Alexis, ma mère ainsi que Jim Beckett. Nous passions les week-ends au loft sinon dans notre chez nous. Il était équivalent au loft mais en plus ancien. Kate adorait les murs en brique alors nous avions fait un mur de brique pour la cuisine, ça rendait très bien. Nous nous y sentions comme chez nous.

_**Cinq mois plus tard**_

Cela faisait maintenant sept mois que ma KB était enceinte de nos jumeaux, nous avions enfin décidé des noms, pour notre petite princesse ce sera Nina, et pour notre petit bonhomme, ce sera James. J'avais choisi James, en hommage à mon ami James Patterson. Un grand ami, et un très bon joueur de poker. Notre appartement était maintenant près à recevoir nos deux amours.

_**Sept mois plus tard**_

Aujourd'hui cela faisait neuf mois que ma KB était enceinte. Elle devrait accoucher dans quelques jours, ou dans quelques heures. J'étais tellement impatient de voir naître mes deux enfants, j'étais comme un gamin de cinq ans le matin du 24 décembre, excité comme une puce. Kate était de plus en plus grognon, elle passait ses journées dans les toilettes, elle en avait marre. Nous nous étions disputés deux jours plus tôt à cause de ses hormones. Nous nous étions excusés, et nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes – c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire -. J'aimais faire l'amour avec elle, mais c'était encore mieux quand elle était enceinte. On peut pas être enceinte toute une vie ? Non ? Ah dommage... J'avais prévu de sortir le grand jeu aujourd'hui, j'allais la demander en mariage. Je voulais l'épouser maintenant, qu'elle soit ma femme, aujourd'hui, tout de suite. Mais il fallait déjà que je lui demande. J'avais sorti le grand jeu dès qu'elle était partie voir Lanie au poste. Elle passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps au poste avec ses collègues, d'habitude je venais, mais pas cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui je devais faire de cette journée, un jour parfait. Il était actuellement dix-huit heures cinquante, d'ici dix minutes elle rentrerait à l'appartement, et elle verra mon chef d'œuvre, lumières tamisées, repas prêt, dîner aux chandelles. Un vrai dîner romantique. J'entendis les clés ouvrir la porte, je me précipitais pour lui enlever sa veste, et lorsqu'elle vit l'appartement elle pleura.  
- « Oh mon amour, je voulais pas te faire pleurer » - « Je pleure de bonheur mon cœur, ce sont les hormones et c'est juste magnifique » - « Je t'aime » - « Je t'aime aussi »  
Nous mangeâmes tranquillement en parlant du poste, de Ryan, Esposito, Lanie et surtout de la remplaçante provisoire, mademoiselle Kim « Kimberly » Jonnus. Ryan et Esposito en bave tous les jours alors nous allons les voir souvent avant qu'ils décident de quitter les rangs de la police.

C'était le grand moment, j'allais demander Kate en mariage, j'étais littéralement stressé. Et si elle disait non ? Qui tente rien, n'a rien donc j'allais tout tenter. Quitte à me faire mal. Je m'approchais de Kate tout en serrant l'écrin, j'étais maintenant devant elle, elle semblait comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer. Je mis un genou à terre, et posa la question fatidique.  
- « Katherine Beckett, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » - « Oui » - « Oui ? » - « OUUUIII ! »  
Je l'embrassai comme un fou, Katherine Beckett allait devenir ma femme, j'étais tellement heureux. Ma femme. J'en revenais pas. Elle s'éloigna de moi, j'étais juste surpris, pourquoi s'éloignait-elle ?  
- « Rick, j'ai perdu les eaux »

_To be continued_

_**Fin du chapitre 13 **_

NOTE : **Alors je sais aussi que normalement la première échographie se fait pas au bout du 6ème mois, mais là pareil, on va dire que si. Aussi, Gates a décidé de mettre tout de suite Kate en congé donc elle ne reprend pas le boulot. Alors j'ai beaucoup abrégé ce chapitre **


	14. Épilogue 1ère partie

_**Épilogue : première partie de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

_Previously on The Psychopath :_

_ Kate Beckett est en infiltration depuis trois mois. Aujourd'hui, tout va changer, elle va enfin arrêter le suspect, alias son boss. Cependant, l'arrestation se passe mal et Kate devient une autre victime du tueur prénommé Le Psychopathe. _

_ Malheureusement, l'équipe du 12th district arrive trop tard et Kate est dans un piteux état. Celle-ci lors de son arrivée à l'hôpital sombre dans le coma, et voit sa mère durant celui-ci._

_ Lors de son retour sur parmi les vivants, un rapprochement a lieu entre Rick et Kate, qui se conclut par une mise en couple._

_ Josh Davidson, célèbre chirurgien cardiaque est informé grâce à son ami Adam Gré que son ex petite-amie est hospitalisée, se rend donc à son chevet pour pour lui transmettre un bon rétablissement, malheureusement, ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît pas du tout : Kate et Rick en train de roucouler. Cela met Josh dans une colère inimaginable et décide donc de préparer un plan afin que Kate redevienne sienne. Après une semaine de préparation, tout est enfin près, le plan kidnapping est lancé, mais quelque chose va arriver, un accident va avoir lieu et va envoyer Kate à nouveau à l'hôpital et Josh à la morgue._

_ Entre temps, Rick apprend qu'il va être père suite à une lettre se trouvant dans la poche arrière du jean de Kate. Cette nouvelle va le mettre encore plus en colère suite au coma de Kate._

_ Un mois s'écoule, et les constantes de Kate ne changent pas, Rick devient fou, et décide de rester au chevet de sa belle et de son enfant, quitte à ne pas manger. Suite à une intervention de Lanie, Rick quitte la chambre en laissant Kate avec sa meilleure amie. Un discours émouvant écrit par Lanie réveille Kate de son coma. Rick va enfin pouvoir profiter de sa belle et de son futur enfant._

_ Les mois s'écoulent et tout se passe bien, Kate a des envies sexuelles intenses et Rick est aux anges. Tout se passe au mieux pour le couple Beckett-Castle._

_ Rick organise un dîner avec Kate afin de pouvoir la demander en mariage, tout se passe pour le mieux, Kate est ravissante, Rick est le parfait gentleman. Arrivé à la fin du dîner, le moment fatidique arrive : la demande. Rick complètement stressé, Kate qui ne s'attend pas à ça, quoi de mieux pour faire une magnifique déclaration ? Un bébé ? Pardon, des bébés ? Et oui, quelques secondes après que Kate ait dit oui, celle-ci perd les eaux._

Tout était multiplié, mes sensations étaient multipliés par un milliard. J'explosais littéralement. Mes bébés, nos enfants allaient enfin arriver. J'étais tellement heureux. Neuf mois que j'attendais ce moment. Neuf mois que je vivais la grossesse de ma future femme, neuf mois que je subissais ses humeurs massacrantes, ses désirs complètement fous au poste, ou bien chez nous. Mais ce moment était déjà fini, à mon grand regret.

- « Rick ! »

- « Oui chérie »

- « Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille non ? »

- « Euh oui, bien sûr. Ton sac est prêt ? »

- « Depuis une semaine mon cœur »

- « Ok, on prend la Ferrari, ça ira plus vite »

- « Et pourquoi ma Crown Victoria et on met le gyrophare. Ça devient urgent là ! »

- « Ok ok, tes clés »

Elle me lança les clés, et je les attrapèrent tout en prenant son sac de voyage et en refermant la porte du loft. J'étais totalement nerveux, je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais déjà vécu ça quelques années auparavant avec Alexis, mais là c'était différent. C'était Kate.

Après être descendu au sous sol récupérer la voiture de Kate, nous nous dirigeâmes vers Lexon Hill Hospital pour que ma femme puisse accoucher.

- « Mets le gyrophare Cas', je vais plus tenir »

Elle était couchée sur la banquette arrière -d'habitude, j'étais sur cette même banquette avec elle, mais là c'était pas trop possible-, elle se tenait à mon siège, elle souffrait à la vue de son visage crispé. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas comprendre cette douleur, quoi que... Un coup bien placé et je pense que ça fait exactement pareil.

Je mis le gyrophare en route, et me déporta vers la voie réservée aux pompiers, ambulanciers et policiers. Je me sentais puissant, je pouvais faire un nombre incalculable d'infraction au code de l route sans que je me fasse arrêter.

- « Euh chérie, on va pas se faire arrêter pour abus de ton poste de lieutenant ? »

- « Je leur collerai un procès, maintenant AVANCE ! »

- « Bien »

Après quelques dizaines de minutes, nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Les urgentistes étaient déjà présents suite à mon appel dans la voiture. Ils transportèrent Kate dans la salle d'accouchement.

- « Poussez »

- « Pousses ma chérie »

- « J'avais compris idiot » dit-elle tout en émettant un cri

Je pensais pas qu'elle pouvait autant souffrir en mettant au monde nos enfants, mais en fait, si on souffre réellement. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi certaines femmes préféraient les césariennes de l'accouchement normal. Mais j'ai une question : « _à quoi sert l'anesthésie si on a autant mal ?_ ».

- « A trois vous poussez »

- « D'accord » dit-elle essoufflée

- « UN … DEUX … TROIS … POUSSEZ »

Kate poussait de toute ses forces, elle me broyait littéralement la main, mais si ça lui faisait du bien -et ça j'en doutais pas-, alors qu'elle me broie la main.

- « Poussez encore une dernière fois, je vois la tête »

Kate poussa une dernière fois avant que le premier jumeau soit mis au monde, elle était magnifique. Notre petite Nina Castle était juste superbe. Elle pleurait, comme tous les bébés à la naissance, mais là c'était différent. C'était notre fille, nos entrailles, celles de Kate et les miennes. Tout était magnifique. J'étais sur un nuage jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière m'appelle.

- « Monsieur Castle ? Moooonsieur Castle ? MOOOOONSSSIEUR CASTLE ! »

- « Euh oui ? »

- « Vous voulez couper le cordon ? »

- « ... »

- « Il nous faudrait une réponse »

- « Euh oui »

L'infirmière me donna des ciseaux spéciaux, et je coupais le cordon ombilical de notre fille. J'aimais beaucoup ce moment, je trouvais que c'était le plus beau moment pour le père : être utile pendant l'accouchement en coupant le cordon ombilical ! On servait enfin à quelque chose, enfin, si on servait à notre femme.

Mademoiselle Simonson prit notre petite Nina et l'emmena dans un partie nord-ouest de la salle afin de mesurer, peser, nettoyer notre crevette. Déjà de loin, elle était sublime, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait de près ?

L'opération bébés reprit, et Kate allait mettre au monde notre petit James, l'autre mec de la maison. Le dieu de la famille ! Ah non, ça c'est moi !

Le second accouchement se fit plus rapidement et moins douloureusement. Était-elle habituée à la douleur ? Oui elle voulait faire la femme forte qui n'avait pas mal ? Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle fait pour Nina ? Rick tu te poses trop de question !

Notre petit mec me ressemblait tellement, mon portrait craché. Il était plutôt beau gosse. Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que suis beau gosse ? … Répondez pas tous en même temps.

Après ce long accouchement qui avait quand même duré plus de trois heures, Kate avait manifesté des signes de fatigue, nous l'avions donc transporté dans une grande chambre -seule- et elle s'était directement endormie. Elle semblait tellement paisible, elle était encore plus magnifique. Est-ce comme ça à chaque fois ? Non, je me rappelle que Meredith m'avait engueulé et m'avait chassé de la chambre, et elle était dégoulinante de sueur. J'avais juste envie de la mettre sous une douche bien froide.

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas vu que les infirmières installaient nos deux bouts de chou. Tous deux enveloppés un drap, bleu pour James et un drap rose pour Nina. Leurs têtes dépassaient du drap, ils étaient tellement mignons. Je leursfis un bref signe pour les remercier d'avoir apporté nos enfants, et elles s'en allèrent aussi doucement qu'elles étaient entrées. J'étais littéralement en adoration devant eux, il manquait plus que le filet de bave. D'ailleurs, il allait bientôt arriver si je continuais sur cette voie. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais.

_Damn girl, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, A sexy bitch, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, Damn girl_

Je pris mon portable, et je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil sur ma future femme et mes enfants avant d'aller prendre mon appel entrant.

- « Allo »

- « Yo mec, alors avec Beckett ? »

- « Salut Espo, ça va ? »

- « Ouais ouais, et toi Bro ? »

- « Bien bien, on est à l'hôpital là »

- « Beckett va bien ? »

- « Oui elle va bien, ainsi que Nina et James »

- « Sérieux, des faux jumeaux ?! Mais c'est super ! J'arrive ! »

- « Ok, tu ramènes Lanie et Ryan »

- « Ouais ouais, Ryan est déjà aux anges. »

- « Salut Ryan »

- « Salut Bro ! »

- « Beckett vous manque pas trop ?! »

- « Tu rigoles, c'est l'horreur sans elle ! Gates est insupportable... »

- « Ah je connais »

- « On part, à toute »

- « A tout à l'heure »

Je veillai toujours nos deux enfants, ils dormaient paisiblement. Ils étaient tellement mignons. Kate, elle était dans son lit, toujours en train de dormir. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui baisa le cuir chevelu. Elle sentait toujours la cerise. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon au fil des heures. J'étais complètement amoureux de cette femme.

_Toc toc toc_

Les trois coups brefs qu'un inconnu venait de faire réveilla Nina qui se mit à gindre, je maudissais cet inconnu d'avoir réveillé ma princesse. Je la prit dans mes bras, et je me dirigeai vers la porte tout en la calmant.

- « Entrez »

Je laissai mes amis rentrer dans la chambre et je voyais également Alexis, Jim et mère arriver tous les trois avec des grosses peluches. J'étais complètement gaga.

J'embrassai tout le monde, et je les laissais entrer dans la chambre. Lanie prit Nina pendant que j'allais réveiller Kate. Je l'embrassais sur le front, puis sur ses lèvres et elle se réveilla doucement, comme par magie. Ce que nous vivions était vraiment quelque chose de magique. Je comprenais à nouveau le sens du mot bonheur. Elle était totalement dans le coltard, mais toujours aussi mignonne. Elle me souria, puis elle regarda la chambre et vit les personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde : sa famille.

Nous passâmes un très bon moment tous ensemble. Nous rigolâmes, nous berçâmes nos deux bouts de choux. Ils se réveillèrent plusieurs fois, après s'être endormis dans les bras de diverses personnes sans broncher. Ils étaient tellement adorables.

Vers dix-neuf heures, tout le monde s'en alla pour nous laisser nous reposer. Kate était épuisée, et j'étais également épuisée de ma nuit blanche. Nous nous endormîmes, tous les deux dans son lit, à côté de nos deux enfants dormant à point fermés.

Trois jours, trois jours que mes enfants étaient nés, trois jours que nous étions à l'hôpital et c'était le dernier aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui nous retournions enfin au loft pour pouvoir installer notre petite famille auprès des autres membres de cette grande famille que nous faisions. Gates nous avaient rendu visite à notre grande surprise, et avait gâté Nina avec une magique peluche en forme d'ourson, et James avait eu un magique pyjama bleu allant parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Nous avions passés un très bon moment en sa compagnie, et elle était une gentille femme au fond d'elle. Elle mettait une sorte de carapace au poste mais dès qu'elle en sortait, elle était une tout autre personne, un peu comme Kate.

Nous faisions le sac de Kate tout en veillant sur Nina qui dormait à point fermés et James qui était dans les bras de sa mère en train de manger. Kate allait beaucoup mieux après deux jours où elle faisait que dormir à longueur de journée. Mettre au monde deux merveilles était aussi fatiguant ? Il fallait croire que oui.

Elle me souriait, un sourire qu'elle ne m'avait jamais encore fait. Un sourire qui voulait dire « merci de m'aimer, merci de m'avoir apporter deux magnifiques enfants, merci d'être toi ». Elle était sublime. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et il y avait quelques mèches bouclées qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle était légèrement maquillée, et portait une robe blanche, légèrement décolletée avec des Bensimon bleu. Elle ne portait plus de talons depuis sa grossesse, et elle allait les chérir lors de son retour au loft. Elle allait sauter de joie quand elle allait mettre une paire d'escarpins noirs. Elle sera heureuse comme une fille de cinq ans le matin de Noël, sauf qu'elle a trente et un ans et que nous sommes le quinze juillet.

_Damn girl, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, A sexy bitch, Damn you'se a sexy bitch, Damn girl_

- « Rick, c'est quoi cette sonnerie ? »

- « C'est David Guetta Kate ! »

- « On dirait un ado pré-pubère ! »

- « Allo ? »

- « Salut papa, on est garées devant, vous arrivez bientôt ? »

- « Oui, si Kate me tue pas au passage »

- « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

- « J'ai mis Sexy Bitch en sonnerie »

- « Papa, tu es irrécupérable »

- « Merci, bon on arrive »

- « Alexis et Martha sont là ? »

- « Oui »

- « Ok, tu prends mon sac et Nina ? »

- « Pas de souci ma puce »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de l'hôpital très chargés, au passage nous eûmes énormément de félicitations, de « _qu'ils sont beaux_ », « _ils vous ressemblent tellement_ », nous étions aux anges. Nos enfants avez un franc succès auprès des autres. Nous étions heureux.

Nous retrouvâmes Alexis et mère devant l'hôpital, Alexis prit Nina dans ses bras, tandis que je déposais le sac de Kate dans le coffre et que Kate installait James dans le couffin, puis Nina dans l'autre couffin.

- « Allez y, on prend un taxi »

- « Tu es sûre Martha, on peut prendre un taxi avec Rick, ça ne nous gène pas »

- « Voyons Kate, profitez de la voiture, vous arriverez plus vite au loft, et vous pourrez vous installer tranquillement »

- « Très bien, merci »

Nous prîmes la route en direction du loft, nous allions enfin retrouver notre chez nous. Connaissant mère et Alexis, le loft devait être nickel, signe d'une grosse soirée durant notre absence, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais sur un petit nuage depuis trois jours. J'étais au paradis du bisounours.

Les rues de la grande pomme étaient plutôt bondées, nous étions dans les bouchons depuis bientôt quinze minutes. Je sentais que Kate avait quelque chose sur la conscience. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

- « Kate, ça va ? »

- « Hum, oui ça va »

- « Tu es sûre ? »

- « Sexy Bitch, sérieusement ?! »

- « Mais elle est trop cool cette chanson »

- « Pour UNE ado de quinze ans »

- « Tu peux pas comprendre. David Guetta, c'est le symbole français … »

- « Je croyais que c'était la Marseillaise, le drapeau tricolore, la devise, Marianne, le bonnet péruvien ? »

- « De la musique Kate »

- « Si tu le dis »

- « Bon, je vais changer, je vais mettre le DRIIIINNNGGGGGG habituel »

Nous partîmes dans un fou rire silencieux durant la fin du trajet. Nous ne voulions pas réveiller Nina et James qui dormaient paisiblement. D'ailleurs, quelle bande de marmotte ces deux là. Nous arrivâmes dix minutes plus tard au sous-sol du bâtiment. Je n'avais jamais vu le parking aussi vide. En même temps, c'était le mois de juillet, tout le monde était en Californie en train de profiter du beau temps, et de la plage.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur après avoir déchargé la voiture. Nous étions excités de retrouver notre chez nous. Le ding nous sortîmes de nos pensées, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir. Je posais le sac devant la porte, puis je cherchais mes clés dans ma veste quand j'entendis un bruit qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.

- « Kate, il y a quelqu'un chez nous. »

_**Fin de la première partie de l'épilogue**_


	15. Epilogue 2nd partie

_**Seconde partie de l'épilogue de la fic Le Psychopathe**_

Après des semaines de non-écriture, et surtout de syndrome de page blanche, il fallait que j'écrive la suite de ma fic, alors voici la seconde partie de l'épilogue.

J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que l'histoire ne me convenait plus, bref, je sais pas. J'étais pas du tout inspirée, et ce depuis des mois, sauf pour un OS, que vous pouvez retrouver ici :

Je vous poste donc le dernier chapitre, très court, en espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même.

_Nous étions excités de retrouver notre chez nous. Le ding nous sortîmes de nos pensées, et nous nous engouffrâmes dans le couloir. Je posais le sac devant la porte, puis je cherchais mes clés dans ma veste quand j'entendis un bruit qui ne me plaisait pas du tout._

_« Kate, il y a quelqu'un chez nous. »_

Qui pouvait bien être chez nous, à quatre heures de l'après-midi ? La probabilité que ce soit Alexis ainsi que mère était presque nulle, nous avions fait la route en moins de dix minutes, ce qui était un véritable record que certaines personnes n'arriveraient jamais à dépasser, même moi j'avais des doutes. Nous avions prit de nombreux raccourcis, suivre Kate lors des arrestations me faisaient connaître de nouveaux raccourcis, et maintenant je les utilisaient tout le temps afin d'éviter les bouchons. Je me souviens que j'avais dit un jour à un chauffeur de prendre certains raccourcis, mais il avait refusé car il ne voulait pas perdre d'argent, mais que j'en perde gène guère.

Personne ne savait qu'on rentrait à cette heure-ci, alors il restait une seule et unique solution. Solution qui me déplaisait fortement, mais la plus probable. Quelqu'un était en train de cambrioler mon appartement. Rien que voir quelqu'un d'inconnu dans mon appartement me donnait la nausée, alors si il était en train de fouiller les moindres recoins de celui-ci, ça me mettait dans une colère inimaginable, et j'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer, le frapper et lui passer les menottes, l'envoyer en prison pour le reste de sa misérable petite vie.

J'appelai Maurice, le réceptionniste pour savoir si quelqu'un de suspect était rentré et avait demandé à quel étage se situait mon appartement et celui-ci me dit que non, personne n'était rentré depuis que Martha et Alexis étaient parties nous chercher. Je raccrochais donc, et je répétai toute la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec le réceptionniste. Elle me dit de faire comme si tout était normal, si tu n'avais rien entendu. Elle me donna son arme, dieu sait pourquoi elle l'avait sur elle, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais armé et le cambrioleur ne l'était peut-être pas, j'avais un avantage sur lui.

Je fis un signe, et Kate se recula avec Nina et James, et alla se réfugier au bout du couloir, en face de la cage d'escalier. Si il y avait le moindre problème, elle pourrait s'enfuir avec mes deux nouveaux nés, et prévenir Maurice de se qui se passait deux étages plus haut.

J'entrai la clé dans la serrure, puis je la tournai délicatement, j'étais mort de trouille. Et si le cambrioleur avait entendu que je rentrais, et qu'il était en train de braquer une arme sur moi ? Je pouvais y passer en moins de deux secondes. Je regardai Kate, elle était tout aussi effrayée que moi, elle me fit signe, et j'articulai silencieusement un « Je t'aime mon amour, et j'aime nos enfants ». Une larme coula sur sa joue droite, j'avais qu'une seule envie, aller vers elle, l'embrasser, et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Je me positionnai, j'étais prêt, prêt à mourir. Arme à la main, je tournai la clenche de l'autre main, et je me dégageai en poussant fortement la porte. La porte était maintenant grande ouverte. Je me déplaçai silencieusement pour enfin finir face à la porte. Mon appartement était calme, plongé dans le noir. Je fis un pas, l'arme de Kate toujours dans les mains, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement. J'appuyai de la main droite sur l'interrupteur pour mieux voir dans mon sombre interrupteur, puis...

« BON RETOUR A LA MAISON ! »

Je tirais un coup de feu, celui-ci était involontaire, puis des hurlements commencèrent à raisonner dans tout mon appartement. Tout le monde était à terre, choqué du geste que je venais de faire. Tout le monde palpa son corps pour voir si quelqu'un avait été touché par mon coup de feu, puis tout le monde se leva. J'étais tellement gêné, il était parti tout seul. J'avalai difficilement ma salive, signe que je sentais que les ennuis allaient arriver.

Mes amis, tous mes amis étaient là, ceux du 12th, mais aussi le maire, James Patterson, Dennis Lehane, Michael Connelly, le juge Markway, et d'autres amis. Il manquait cependant mon vieil ami Stephen J. Cannell et la bande soudée que nous étions aurait été au complet. J'étais resté là, planté, ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'étais surpris, tellement touché du geste qu'ils venaient de faire. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, aucun sons ne sortait de ma bouche. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. Tout le monde vint me féliciter, lorsque qu'un petit et presque inaudible cri de détresse vint s'abattre contre mon oreille. Un second « Rick » alla s'écraser contre cette même oreille. Comment avais-je pu oublier ma future femme et nos deux magnifiques enfants ? Je me maudissais de tous les noms qui existaient sur Terre et je m'excusais auprès de mes invités pour aller chercher mes amours, trois des cinq personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Je courais pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès d'eux, tous les visages qui se trouvaient dans mon appartement ne comprenaient pas ce que je faisais, pourquoi je partais aussi vite. Leurs regards interrogateurs se posaient sur moi mais j'en faisais abstraction. Tout ce que je voulais c'est les avoir à mes côtés, les prendre dans mes bras, sentir leurs odeurs respectives.

Alors que j'arrivais enfin dans le couloir, je vis son visage s'illuminer, elle était resplendissante avec ce sourire, elle me faisait littéralement fondre de bonheur quand elle faisait celui-ci. Elle soupira de bonheur, je soupirs de bonheur également, nous étions en parfaite harmonie, comme toujours. Nous nous enlaçâmes puis nous allâmes chez nous, avec nos amis, profiter de la vie, tant que nous pouvions, car nul sait si nous allions mourir demain, ou le jour d'après, où l'année prochaine, dans une décennie... Mais ce que je savais, c'était que tant que je vivais, je voulais vivre avec Rick.

_**Dix ans après :**_

Cela faisait cinq ans aujourd'hui que j'étais mariée à lui, cinq année de pur bonheur, juste lui et moi, et nos enfants. Nous avions agrandi notre petite famille avec un nouvel enfant, une petite Camille, d'origine européenne. Nous l'avions adopté après une enquête sur le meurtre d'une famille adoptive. Nous avions vu que cette famille avait rendu la vie d'un petit garçon tellement meilleure en l'adoptant, alors nous avions décidé de faire de même en adoptant un enfant. Camille avait sept ans tandis que Nina et James venaient de fêter leur dixième anniversaire. Nous avions déménagé en dehors de la ville, afin d'être plus tranquille. Nous avions acheté un terrain de plusieurs hectares et avions fait construit une véritable villa, avec un second pavillon pour nos amis du 12th, car nous avions décidé de vivre tous ensemble, même si nous avions nos maisons respectives.

Je connaissais Rick depuis plus de quinze ans, et il n'avait pas changé, toujours ce même enfant qu'il était, quinze ans plus tôt. J'étais dans son bureau, où nous avions accroché nos discours lors de notre mariage. Le sien m'avait fait pleuré tellement il était extraordinaire, il était juste magique, comme lui. Nous étions un véritable roc lorsque nous étions ensemble, les autres n'avaient toujours pas compris comment nous pouvions être aussi soudé, être autant en harmonie. Même moi je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé.

« Tu sais, je me souviens toujours de ce jour, il y a quinze ans où tu es venu me sauver de ma soirée de lancement »

« Tu as sauvé ma soirée également, j'avais besoin d'un enfant pour me distraire de ce meurtre sordide »

« Toujours à ton service, always »

Je fixais toujours son discours, j'étais toujours aussi émerveillée par cette douceur, ces mots...

« Tu veux bien me le relire encore une fois ? »

« Katherine Beckett, je me souviens de ton arrogance lors de notre première enquête. Je savais que j'étais une personne incompatible pour toi, tu étais et tu es flic tandis que moi j'étais et je suis écrivain. Cependant, tu m'as émerveillé, ton arrogance, ta détermination m'ont rendu fou de toi, de ton esprit, de ta façon de voir le monde. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à ce moment là, te délivrer de ton calvaire, de ton travail qui n'était pas fait pour une personne comme toi. Je le pensais dès que j'ai croisé ton regard. Puis je me suis initié dans ta vie, sans ton accord évidemment car je savais que tu ne voudrais jamais de moi. Tu étais bornée, et je trouvais ça vraiment mignon. J'ai fait des erreurs, je ne t'ai pas écouté, je t'ai fait souffrir, mais c'était pour t'aider, te protéger car si il t'arrivais quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas l'accepter car j'étais amoureux de toi, dès les premières secondes. Nous avons joués l'un avec l'autre, jusqu'à nous détruire doucement mais sûrement. Je voudrais remercier ce psychopathe de t'avoir enlever, ce qui nous a permis de nous mettre ensemble, mais je ne peux pas car il t'a fait du mal, et je n'étais pas là pour te protéger. Kate, je t'ai toujours aimé, et ça ne cessera jamais, peut importe ce qu'il arrive, je t'aime. Tu es mon port d'attache, tu es mon étoile polaire, tu es la voix claire qui me dicte ma conduite que je dois avoir, et qui sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Always. »

Nous étions à nouveau dans notre bulle, celle qui nous unissait dès que nous nous regardions avec tant de tendresse, de passion... Nous n'avions pas bougé, à vrai dire nous étions hynoptisés l'un par l'autre. Il m'embrassa tendrement puis lorsque j'avais approfondi ce baiser, celui-ci devint sauvage. Rick commença à descendre sa main vers ma chute de rein, je tremblais de plaisir, les sensations de bien-être augmentèrent lorsqu'il passa sa main en dessous de mon chemisier. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. Rick voyait très bien l'effet qu'il me faisait, il décida de défaire celui-ci. _Au mon dieu, cet homme allait me tuer d'extase_. Lorsqu'il eut fini de déboutonner mon haut, il le jeta au sol, et je fis de même avec son tee-shirt bleu. Nous étions tous les deux en ébullition. Nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées, nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus courts par le manque de souffle.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Nina a vomit ! »


End file.
